Unatural Love
by Mindy1981
Summary: A female cop meets the turtles. Can they work together? Can she protect them? Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Let's try this again. Hopefully you guys will like this. I started this chapter out kinda short. **

Chapter 1

The sky was clear and the boss had us busting robbers. Things have been happening. Strange things and no one knew why. I was new coming from Michigan. I didn't start noticing much until they put me on the job. My hours were crazy which didn't let me have much of a social life. I've been working for the police for about five years now. Now i'm in training to be a detective. I didn't have much of it left. I was a fast learner, so it didn't take me long to catch on to things.

Robberies and murders been happening all over the city. Lately, we have been finding them tied up or knocked out. No one really knew why. I worked alone mostly. "Freeze," I yelled. I continued chasing after a guy down and alleyway. He started climbing a ladder. He reached the top and I heard him scream. When I made it up there, he was lying there not moving. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "There's a...," He couldn't get the words out. I called for back up to the top of the building. Cops came to get him. My attention was towards something. I saw it moving not being able to make out what it was.

The police took the guy away. I kept staring at what I thought was moving. Before I could get closer it disappeared.

My mine was still stuck on what I saw. There was no telling what that was. Between someone capturing the robbers and saving the innocent, no one knew who was doing this.

I took a break sitting at the coffee shop looking at pictures that were given to the cops. I had a hard time making most of them out. When I went to the next picture, there was a weapon of some sort. It looked like a sword. I grabbed a small magnifying glass in my pocket to get a closer look. I dialed my phone making some calls to my boss. I never seen anything like it. Apparently, they had no clue either what that was.

I left the shop heading home. It was quiet for the most part. I left my window open. I liked the fresh air. I started getting the hang of half night shifts until my training is up. For some reason I kept getting this feeling like something was watching me. I never felt that until a couple of weeks ago.

My cell phone started to ring. I got called to do a late night bust. Quickly, I got my shoes on heading out the door. It didn't take me long to get there. I parked off to the side hearing gun shots. I could hear people yelling. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Something in there is scaring the robbers. There was gun fire. Then all of a sudden there are men in there being thrown around. Taking out my gun, I headed in towards the building. It was dark and hard to see. I pointed my gun trying to see. There were men tied up next to me as I looked down. "Come on guys let go," I heard a voice.

The dark shadow turned to look at me. I shot at it and it got away. The police rushed in seeing everything was already taken care of. Being stubborn, I ran after the shadows going up to the top of the building. I opened the door walking out seeing nothing there. Pointing my gun all was quiet. Still I had this feeling of being watched. Something must have been there. A few officers came through the door. "Rayne," One of them called for me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You find anything?"

"No." I lied not to get anyone else involved. They guided me down to the bottom. I ended up taking the guys putting them in the police cars. There was something out there. Something strange. My boss walked towards me. "Chief Sterns," I looked at him.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"Theres something going on around here. Do we have any leads?" I asked.

"We don't know what it is. They are difficult to track down," he answered.

"Not if we have the right people." I looked at him.

"I can do it," I volunteered.

"I will not risk your life being in danger," he hesitated.

"I won't be in any danger. There is something that we are not understanding about them." He sighed knowing I wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine, when you have down time do whatever but be careful," he replied.

After I got done helping, I sat my in car a moment thinking. The pictures that were taken were a little blurry. I turned on my car and headed home. I got in my usual parking spot getting out of my car locking it. When I looked up I thought I saw something moving but wasn't for sure.

I went into my apartment unlocking my door. Everything was where it was when I left it. The wind blew outside blowing some of my paperwork around. I picked it up setting all back on my desk. It was late. It was difficult for me to rest seeing I had whatever was out there on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok decided to post the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, etc. everything is appreciated..**

Chapter 2

I had a night off deciding to hit the bars with a few friends. We walked sat around drinking and bullshitting about nothing. For once I looked decent wearing black tight pants and a nice shirt. My hair was down with make up. Rarely, did I ever decided to look nice. I still kept my gun on me not being very trusting with those around me. One of the guys through a folder in front of me. I looked at it seeing more pictures of whatever they say. He showed me the best picture. "What do you think that is?" I questioned.

"Looks like a giant sea turtle," he guessed.

"In New York?" I asked unsure. I got up leaving the guys sitting there. I decided to leave. My walk home wasn't too far off. I put my jacket on leaving the bar. I kept the folder in my hand. There were men standing around noticing me walking by. They caught up to me. "Hey baby." One of them approached me.

"I suggest you step away," I warned.

They just laughed stepping forward. I pointed my gun at them. "Police," I yelled. They saw my badge and started running. I ran after one chasing a guy up the ladder against the building. It didn't take me long to get up there. I looked around not seeing him anywhere not sure where he went. Then I heard him scream. There were tons of boxes stored up here along with the entrance to the building. I kept my gun pointed slowly walking around. I turned on my flash light heading behind a ton of boxes finding the guy tied up.

Keeping my gun pointed, I saw something moving. I shot at it missing it. "Dammit," I cursed.

"Put the gun down," I heard a male voice.

"Police," I yelled.

"I'm warning you," he spoke again.

"Show yourself," I spoke. I heard large foot steps approach me. A large shadow came out of the darkness. When I looked up, I saw a large muscular turtle approach me. He had two swords on his back and a blue bandana. He looked at me folding his arms. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I should run or take him down. "May I ask why you were shooting at me?" he asked seriously.

"I didn't know I was. I reacted," I said nervously.

Another turtle approached me wearing a red bandana. He looked at me eyeing me suspiciously. I backed up stunned to see another one. "You're the one that shot at my brother. Ya know these things can get ya in trouble," he took the gun out of my hands.

"Raph she's a cop. Let it go," Leo grabbed the gun from him handing it back to me.

"I got these of you guys," I showed him the pictures.

"You been taken on em? Spying on us?" The red one said annoyed.

"Random people. They've been sending them in to the office," I answered.

"Whoa Leo. Who's the chick?" An orange banded one appeared in front of me.

"Shut up," The red one shoved him a little.

"Hey guys, We got to.. well hello." The purple came out from hiding.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Just us four. She's pretty Raph." The orange one flirted.

I laughed at his comment. It took me a moment to adjust to the fact that they were standing in front of me. I wanted to think I was dreaming but I knew I wasn't. This is was really happening. "I apologize for my brothers. Just stay out of our way," he said getting ready to leave.

"Don't you guys have names?" I asked. The blue banded turtle turned around looking at me sighing. "Yeah do you?" he questioned.

"I asked first," I replied.

"That's easy. I'm Mikey, the blue one is Leo, the purple is Donnie, and well the red one is Raph," The blue one shook his head at him.

"Leo is that short for something?" I asked.

"Leonardo." The orange one answered. The red one shoved him. "Why the hell do you running yer mouth?" he snapped.

Leo turned around approaching me. "Don't tell anyone about us," he warned.

"No one would believe me," I looked at him.

"You'd be surprised. Some may know we exist," The purple one answered.

"Come on guys let's go," Leo ordered. The rest were going ahead of him leaving. He watched them go ahead of him one by one. "What is your purpose here anyway?" I asked.

"To try to survive. By the way you never answered me. You have a name?" he asked.

"Rayne. Don't worry, your secret is safe," I assured him.

"Good," He looked at me one last time and disappeared. I called for back up to get this guys on top of this building. I decided to keep these guys a secret to keep them safe. The police showed up leading the guy down the staircase. I looked at the ground noticing a weapon on the ground. I picked it up keeping it with me.

I walked the rest of the way home. I decided to do some research on what I saw tonight. typing in giant turtles or mutants. My information came up with a mutagen called ooze. A company closed down years back that created this. I couldn't get enough information on it. Researching the weapon I was holding was called nunchucks. It was a weapon used for martial arts. I knew it was some sort of a weapon but not sure what it was.

They seemed harmless. They didn't give any signs that they were some sort of a threat. I got off my laptop turning on the T.V. There were several reports of robberies and gangs everywhere terrorizing the city. Things started to get unsafe around here.

If things started to get real bad. There could be a curfew for everyone at night. Many of us talked about it but didn't seem relevant at this point.

Finally, I got my pajamas on covering up in my bed. I laid there thinking a moment. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was beaming in my eyes. It was about nine in the morning. My large window was still open. I looked outside seeing people walking down below. Today was going to be a long day. I had a feeling I wouldn't catch them until this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok all hope you enjoy this so far. Reviews are always welcome. **

Chapter 3

I finished my day by cleaning my apartment and laundry. Somehow I managed to fit sleep in somewhere. I put my gun in my pocket along with my other stuff. I never really bothered carrying a purse. I grabbed my jacket heading out to the office. When I arrived, I started working on paperwork before leaving. It wasn't my favorite thing to do. "Ready to work on your own?" Sterns asked me.

"Yeah, I think I got this," I said slowly.

"I will have someone stay with you making sure your doing things properly," he replied. He left me going into his office. I caught up with most of my paperwork. We got a call for a bank robbery. We quickly left heading out there. It was located a few blocks away from the police station. Police cars were surrounding the building. "Come out with your hands up," I heard one of the guys say.

"Guys got from both sides of the building. Let's get them surrounded. If we can't get them out let's use tear gas. Let's go," I ordered. They threw in tear gas. The police had masks to protect them trying to get the guys out of there.

I stood there watching what was going on. They were able to get a couple in cuffs. They weren't sure about the others. I looked at the top of the building seeing the blue one look down at me and then disappear. Then another bomb went off making the inside hard to see. "Did someone let off tear gas?" I asked.

"It's not us. We don't know who it is," One answered. After a good five minutes, the smoke went away. The cops charged in with their guns. I ran inside seeing the rest of the guys tied up. These turtles were on our side. I learned that they were only helping us and showed no threat at all. "Lets get this place cleaned up," I ordered.

"Will do," A cop answered.

"Not bad for your first night," A young man walked up to me.

"Hi. I guess your the one who Sterns sent to watch me?" i asked.

"Yeah names Sean," he introduced.

"Rayne."

"That's different. How long have you worked for the police?" he asked.

"Five years and been training for six months for this," I answered.

"Sterns says you're a quick learner."

"Yeah something like that." He was attractive. He had a nice smile and pretty greenish eyes wearing a brown trench coat. Excusing myself from talking, I grabbed the nunchucks out of my car. I went to the side of the building climbing the ladder to the top. I could hear them talking. When I made it to the top, the orange one looked at me. He walked over helping me up. "Hey," he said nicely.

"You left these?" I held them up.

"Those are mine sweetie. I been looking all over for those," he said nicely. He gently took them from me. "You are?"

"Michelangelo but call me Mikey," he said nicely.

"Right." The blue one saw me standing next to Mikey. He approached us looking at me. "You're fellow turtle left those," I looked at the nunchucks.

"Thanks for bringing them back. He was making a mess looking for them this morning," he replied.

"You guys are harmless I noticed," I looked at the blue one.

"Depends, we were trained to kill," he answered.

"Well, Leo is it?

"You're correct," he answered.

"So let me guess did ya already tell everyone about us?" The red one came up behind me. I turned around to look at him. "No I didn't. It might be my business to tell for the police but on a personal level no. I'll just let them keep guessing," I looked at him.

"We appreciate that and your honesty," Leo spoke.

"See not all humans are bad," I looked at him.

"If they are or not. I'm not going to take that risk," he replied.

"You are with me. You're talking to me thats taking a risk." The others snickered a little at him. Leo turned to look at them then back at me. "Looks like shes tryin to make ya eat yer words Leo," Raph teased.

"Where's the purple one?" I asked.

"Stayed home," Mike answered.

"You better watch what you say," Leo warned.

"Or you'll what?"

"You know what." He looked at me arms folded.

"I think Leo has it in for ya," Raph replied.

"Yeah I know right," Mikey laughed.

"Be quiet both of you," Leo ordered.

"Look people are getting suspicious. I suggest you let us do our job," I looked at Leo.

"Just as long as you let us do ours," He replied. I wasn't going to argue with him. They were going to do what they wanted.

"Maybe you should practice hiding a little better. There are pictures of you guys floating around."

"Don't tell us what to do lady," Raph got into my face. Leo shoved Raph a little out of the way. "She's just trying to help," he snapped at him.

"How the hell can we trust her?" he questioned.

"She didn't tell anyone about us. That's enough for me."

Raph looked at both Leo and I snickering. "We will try to be more careful," Leo said nicely.

"Good. I'd hate to see you settle yourselves short," I joked. He laughed a little at that. The other two disappeared. Leo looked back at me a moment. "So will I see you guys again?" I asked.

"We'll see," he looked at me. I stood there and he quickly disappeared leaving me alone on the building. I climbed down the ladder seeing some of the cops still cleaning up the inside of the building. "There you are," Sean said walking up to me.

"Sorry had to check some things out."

"I wondered where you went." he wondered. We walked back to the scene where things were being cleaned up. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kinda a short chapter but i'm kinda brain dead today lol.. Here is the next update!**

Chapter 4

Tonight ended up being an easy night. It was small things like people disrupting parties. I decided to take a quiet stroll int he park. I saw a couple of gang members hanging around. I didn't mind them being there as long as they weren't causing any trouble. Besides the bust we did at the bank. It was probably going to be a slow night. I thought about the Leo. He was so different than the rest of them. If anything the most reserved. "Ya know it ain't safe for ya ta be around here," I heard a thick New York accent.

"I'm fine Raph. What do you want?" I asked.

"Thanks for not saying anything about us." I turned around seeing him behind me. He led me to a quiet area. "No problem. So tell me what is the deal with Leo?" I asked.

"He's jus Leo. I'm shocked he's been nice to ya. We ran into some people and he hasn't been so pleasant with em." Raph walked with me at night.

"Maybe he's lonely," I joked.

"Ya know it's funny. That's what I say to em all the time. He did love someone once but she broke his heart," he replied.

"Another mutant?" I asked.

"Human. She was an enemy of ours. I'll leave that story for him to tell ya," he replied.

"So there are humans that know about you?" I questioned.

"A select few," he answered.

"So you out by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, the others are around. I just decided ta be by myself for a bit," he answered.

"Hey sweetie," I heard Mikey's voice.

"Hey Mike," I saw him coming towards us. Raph shook his head at him. "Ain't ya suppose ta be with Leo?"

"Yeah but I lost em," he pouted.

"Idiot," he said annoyed. I couldn't help at them bickering back and forth. It was interesting seeing them fighting like kids. "Anyways, would you be my date?" Mikey flirted.

Raph shoved him. "Sorry he's being an idiot," Raph apologized.

"I was just kidding geez," Mikey said annoyed. We started heading in a field full of trees. It was around one in the morning. There wasn't anyone out. This must have been their time to be out and about. The blue turtle jumped down from a tree. "Mikey, you need to get home," he ordered him.

"Yeah I know," he left.

"Raph you too," he replied.

"Don't tell me what ta do. I ain't taken orders from you," he snapped.

"Then you will have to answer to our father," he said getting into his face.

Raph shoved him out of the way leaving us. He sighed then turned his attention to me. "Where was Raph when you saw him?" he questioned.

"Park," I answered.

He started to walk away from me. "You know you are a little harsh on them," I spoke up.

"They are my responsibility. I can't let them wander alone," he replied.

"How old are they Leo five? I think they are old enough to make their own decisions," I stood up to him.

"This is not your business," he snapped.

"It may not be my business but I know i'm right,"

"Just leave." he said annoyed

"I will but answer this. Why are you following me? I've noticed every time something goes wrong your there. Why are you protecting me? If I needed help i'd ask for it." I snapped back. He stopped a moment. I could tell he wanted to answer. Then left it alone.

"It's our nature to help others," he answered.

"I think it goes deeper than that." He looked at me a moment then left me alone. I walked back to the park by myself. Still I didn't know what his problem was. He made it seem like he always had a chip on his shoulder. I headed back home. I threw on my long sleeveless pajamas and climbed into bed. I sat up in bed taking my hair out brushing it. I laid down on my bed drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I've just met this girl and she was getting to me. I was crazy enough to follow her home in the shadows making sure she made it safe. I've been watching her for a while. The way she handles things reminded me of myself a little. Why I felt so drawn to her I didn't know why. I haven't cared much for anyone since Karai. This must be a sign that I can move on. After all the hell she put me through to be with her. I thought she could be so much better than what she was. I was wrong almost risking the safety of my family.

I arrived at her window. Slowly I took a step towards her as she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping but she made it home safely. Part of me wanted to touch her but I couldn't let my wants take over. She was beautiful. The way her hair laid on her face. Things I shouldn't be thinking about came to mind. I wanted that feeling of being close to someone again. I took a step back then headed out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne's POV<strong>

It was already well into the afternoon when I woke up. I didn't realize I slept that long. When I rolled out of bed, I went to the table looking at the invitation that was on the table. I guess I was going. We got the night off for it just to be there. I had a feeling Leo would be around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next update! Let me know what you think if ya want. Reviews are always welcome. **

Chapter 5

It was night and the moon was out. I hated dressing up but I figured I may take the advantage and go to this thing. A few of my cop friends would be there. I put on a nice short black dress and left my hair down. I put in a little more effort to make myself look decent. I grabbed my purse heading out the door. I drove to some banquet hall they were having this in. I found a parking spot close to the front. When I got out, people were dressed up in costumes. Looking at the invitation in my hand I misread it seeing it was a costume party.

I wasn't in the mood for dressing up. I headed inside following the crowd to the room. Some of the costumes they had on were pretty realistic. The room was decorated with balloons everywhere. I kicked some out of the way trying to make my way through the crowd. The lights started to Dim making the room kinda of dark. We could still see. I grabbed some wine sipping it.

"Rayne," I heard a voice.

I turned to look seeing Sean coming my way. He just had a tux on. "You didn't feel like dressing up?" I asked.

"Nah. You look nice," he complimented.

"Thanks."

"These costumes are pretty neat huh. Some people went all out," he replied.

"I noticed." A red head dressed in a princess costume came towards us. Sean looked at her. "Oh great," he sighed.

"What?"

"April O'Neil, shes a reporter for Channel six," he replied. She walked over to us. "Hi, you must be new around here," she replied.

"Kind of. I work for the police department," I replied.

"What field?"

"Detective," Sean answered.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sean moved allowing us to talk. She pulled me off to the side. "I heard about you. You have been getting acquainted with some of my friends." she replied.

"Depends on which friends you mean."

"I can't really say who but they like you a lot. Especially one particular one has taken interest in you. I'm April by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Rayne. Sean told me who you were," i replied.

"Yeah he gets aggravated when my news van shows up. We do a story while they don't want us involved."

"We've been getting pictures sent in my people saying there are some vigilantes around," I explained.

"Maybe," she said slowly.

"April come here a second." Someone called her over. She looked back at me. "Nice to meet you," she said nicely.

"Yeah same here." I stood there sipping my champagne. Sean stood next to me. "What was all of that about?"

"Beats me. She acted likely she wanted to tell me something and didn't get her chance to," I replied. Sean was asked to dance. I let him go and he looked back at me. I moved my direction towards the darkest part of the room. I looked outside seeing the view. "Rayne," I heard Leo's voice.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"It's a costume party isn't it? No one noticed me," he replied.

He took a few steps closer to me. He looked at me a moment. "You look nice," he complimented.

"Thanks. I figured i'd drag myself here. You know free food and all. Where's your brothers?" I asked.

"Raph is waiting for April and the other two are out and about," he replied.

"Let's get out of here," I replied. He led me out to the front guiding me to some stairs to the roof. We walked all the way to the top. Leo opened the door for me letting me go first. He shut it behind me taking a few steps closer to me. I turned to look at him. "I had a feeling you were going to be here," I replied.

"This may sound a little strange but i've seen you around before. I've watched you and for some reason I feel like I want to protect you. How you handle things reminds me of myself a little. I guess that's what made you interesting," he replied.

"I don't find myself that interesting. I'm just a girl who is doing her job," I replied.

"I'm just a turtle who is trying to survive. It almost sounds similar," he replied.

"Maybe. So tell me are you really that dangerous?"

"I was trained to kill. Does that answer your question?" he replied.

"You help people. I've never seen you kill anyone." He got closer but kept his distance. He leaned against the ledge. I sat up on the edge. "Are you nuts? You are going to fall if you don't watch yourself," he said worried.

"I won't fall." Leo got close putting an arm around my waist. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from falling." He looked directly at me. His grip got tighter. He never took his eyes off me once. "Will you please get off the edge?" he asked.

"Fine, since it bothers so much i'll get off," I said annoyed. He let me go folding his arms. "Tell me about Karai. Raph mentioned something about her," I looked at him. He hesitated a moment probably mad that his brother even mentioned anything about her.

"What's there to tell. She's shredder's daughter. I thought she could be different and that she didn't have to follow in his foot steps. I tried so hard to make her see differently," he said upset at the subject.

I took a step closer to Leo seeing him pace back and forth a little. I stop him putting my hand on his arm having him look at me. "You loved her didn't you?"

"More than anything. I told her a few times. We took risks trying to spend time together. I gave her my heart, my whole heart. Then she literally took it shredding it to pieces. Everything she ever said to me was a lie. I did everything and for nothing. She just used me for her needs. Then instead of love it became just sex," he looked away.

"I'm sorry she did that to you. I know i've been through my share of bad relationships but sometimes it takes time to find the right one. You can move on. That's the point of trial and error. Learn from it and move on. Dwelling on it is just going to make it worse. It's not fair to bring everyone down with you," I said slowly.

"I know I have moved on but just the thought of it makes me so mad. Have you ever loved anyone so much that you would do anything for them?" he asked.

"No, but that's because most human guys don't put that much effort when it comes to relationships. That's we we break up and date a lot. Everything is half ass," I explained.

"Why would they do that?"

"Just the way they are. It sucks but it's so true." I sat down on a box getting tired of standing. Leo did the same sitting next to me.

"Thanks for listening to me. Also, i'm sorry for snapping at you last night. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on my brothers but it's my job to protect them."

"I understand. I would be the same way if I was in your position. So can we be friends?"

"Yes, I trust you enough to be your friend. Just answer this. Why didn't you tell anyone about us?" he asked curious.

"Probably the same thing you been doing for me."

"What's that?"

"Protecting me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Leo's POV**

Rayne was on my mind. I didn't know why. Still I wasn't happy about Raph mentioning my past with Karai. I wasn't sure what his motive was for that. Seeing her last night was breath taking. She looked so beautiful in that dress. Self-control was something I was good with dealing with until last night. It felt like I wanted to lose it on her. I wanted to take away all my sadness and just give in to my desires. So many things ran through my mind. I didn't understand it.

I figured I could discuss this with Splinter. When he found out about Karai he was not happy. I knocked at his door. "Come in." I walked in slowly seeing him meditating. I sat in front of him. "What brings you in here my son?" he asked nicely.

I had to tell him. If I didn't he would find out eventually. "Look, You'd think after all the hell Karai put us and myself through I wouldn't feel like this. This girl found us. She's a cop, a very good one. I've been watching her for a while. Her name is Rayne. She could have told anyone about is but choose not to. I feel so drawn to her," I explained.

"You are now mature. It is ok to feel these things for someone. I'm glad you finally have let the past go. I don't sense that she is a threat to our family," he replied.

"No she's not. I think she wants to protect us. I'm really hesitating on my feelings for her. I just don't want to get hurt again," I looked away.

"That is the risk you will have to take. Even though your heart is broken it can be mended. You cannot put the past on someone who has no idea what you went through. Everyone is different. Just keep an open mind. I would like to meet her," he said nicely.

"I can bring her down."

Raph came in the room seeing me talk to Splinter. "Why did you mention Karai to her?" I asked.

"I don't know. It came out," he answered.

"You have no business mentioning her. I could have told her at some point," I replied.

"Some point? When in the hell is that gonna be? Face it you like her," he said giving me crap.

"It is not your business what I feel," I argued.

"Enough both of you. He will bring her down so I can meet her," Splinter replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne's POV<strong>

I sat in my office reading a few files of mine. A file went on my desk as I was reading. I picked it up seeing the name Karai on it. I opened it seeing all the information about her. She was pretty. I can see why Leo was interested in her. Her long dark hair and she is a skilled martial artist. Reading her info gave me a lot of in site on why he liked her and hated her at the same time.

"She's the daughter of Oroku Saki," Sean stood in front of me. I looked at him putting the file down. "What happened to him?" I asked.

"He's dead. He's been gone for a long time. She is running the foot now." I grabbed my jacket putting it on. "Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"Out." I left my office walking down a few blocks. I went into an alleyway. There were a few men standing around. They looked at me seeing me. One grabbed me shoving me against the wall. I punched him and he fell to the ground. Before the others got to me they stopped hearing s thud sound. "Get lost," I heard Leo.

"Fuck you," I heard a guy say to Leo. He appeared behind them grabbing them throwing them against the wall. One guy got up trying to go after Leo and he beat the crap out of him. Watching him fight was interesting and he was very good. Leo made it very difficult for these guys to touch him.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Fine."

"Looks like Leo took care of them," I heard the orange banded turtle. He jumped down landing beside me. "Hey sweetie," he said nicely.

"Good to see you again Mike," I said nicely.

"Yeah I know. We are out and about. Kinda different being out in the day," he replied.

"My father wants to meet you," Leo said slowly.

"Ok where at?" I asked. Mike had me walk a little ways then stop. "We live down here," Mike opened the lid.

"Ok," He helped me down the ladder and Leo followed behind closing the lid. They lead me a ways down the sewers. It definitely didn't smell the best but it was their home. We made it to the entrance. Mike opened the door up. When I went in there was this huge space. They lived just like I would but underground. I was impressed on how much space they had. "Go get Splinter," Leo told Mike. He left us alone a moment.

"A lot nicer than I thought," I said impressed.

"Thanks." A large rat was walking next to the orange banded turtle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Hello," he said nicely.

"Hi," I said a little stunned.

"This is Splinter our father," Mikey introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone new. Please sit," he gestured. I went to the couch and he sat across from me. Leo sat next to me.

"Rayne nice to see you again," Don said nicely.

"Hey" I looked at him.

Splinter took the time explaining where they came from and how they were connected to the mutagen. He was very well spoken. He also explained that he was the one who taught them to fight. "The cops have a file on Karai. She's running the foot now," I replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Don replied.

"I appreciate you not telling anyone about our existence," Splinter said nicely.

"It's no problem."

"If you will excuse me I need my nap," Splinter said getting up.

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was a pleasure," he said leaving. The door opened. Raph came in with a guy behind him. "New girl," he looked at me.

"Hey Casey. This is Rayne," Leo introduced.

He looked me up and down. "Wow. Hi," he said nicely.

"Hi."

"Hey Raph." He nodded at me.

"What's wrong Raph you can't say hi to a lady?" Casey teased.

"Shut up." he snapped.

"It's ok that's just the way Raph is." I chuckled.

"Hey I don't need shit from you missy," he looked at me.

"Who said I was giving you shit?"

"I did."

"If I was I think i'd be calling you an ass," I said being sarcastic.

"What did ya just call me?" Casey stepped in front of him. "Calm down man let's go," he said leading him to the other room.

"Is he always this tempered?" I asked Leo.

"Yeah. Let me show you around. He got up having me follow him. He showed me his room and then the kitchen, work out room. They had tons of different rooms they used for different things. The last room he took me in was the dojo. It had a large rug in there with weapons hung. I looked around seeing it was set up just like a room in Japan. I picked up a sword on the ground. "Nice. A friend of mine in the police force showed me how to use one of these. I'm not the best at it." I looked at it.

I twirled it a little showing him a small trick I knew. "Not bad," he took it showing me what he knew with it. He was amazing at what he did. The way he moved the sword was so graceful. He put it down taking a step towards me. "I think you already proved that you can top me," I looked at him.

"It takes years of practice." He looked at me a moment. "You alright?" I put my hand over his.

"I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**I got issues being able to post three chapters in a day anyways. Hope you like! Reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 7

I was called in on someone holding people hostage on a train. It was probably some idiot kid or gang member. I rode with Sean up there. We got out parking the car. The train was still moving. The only choice we had was to jump on. I jumped on the back grabbing on to the handle pulling myself on. I got the back door open walking through the crowd. I looked for where he was holding people hostage. There was gunfire. I kicked opened the door pointing my gun at him. I noticed train stopped. Sean must have stopped the train. The guys shoved me taking off running. I chased him outside. Before he could get away cop cars surrounded him. The cops took the guys in cuffs.

I noticed the news chopper above me. A news van showed up. I tried to avoid it at all possible costs. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them. It was starting to get dark. I noticed April ran up to me wanting me to talk for the news. "No comment," I said as I kept walking. Cops blocked her from questioning me.

Sean and I stayed in waiting for the ok to go. When we finally left, Sean took me back to my car. I took my car home. Tonight was a nice night. I changed into my regular clothes keeping my gun and badge on me. I took a walk outside for a bit. "Hey Rayne," I heard a voice. I turned around seeing Donnie.

"Don hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Passing through," he replied.

"What's Leo up to?"

"He's around here somewhere. Now that you met Splinter it's ok for us to say hi when we see you," he replied.

"You know I think Leo has been loosing a little focus on his practice these past couple of days." Don mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah he doesn't normally do that but I don't know. I guess we can have our off days but I'm contemplating if you might be part of the reason," he teased.

"Come on Don he's just my friend," I shrugged.

"I've done a study on relationships and according to what I can tell. He likes you a lot."

"I like him too. You guys are different. So you guys are attracted to humans?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean it would be cool seeing a female reptile but it's not scientifically possible. We are so adapted to the human world. It probably wouldn't phase us too much. We still have our animal instincts though," he explained.

"So how is it when you find someone?" I asked.

"We claim our mates like any animal would. It sounds funny I know but we are still reptiles. We just do it differently than the un mutated turtles." he replied.

Don was very interesting to talk to. He was so smart and knew about a lot of things. We continued to walk and talk. He answered any questions I had. Leo eventually caught up with us. "Hey you," Leo looked at me.

"Hey Donnie was talking to me about you guys."

"Hopefully nothing too embarrassing," Leo joked.

"Not really. Leo. I better scoot I have lab work to do. I'll see ya later," Don said leaving.

"Bye and thanks," I said nicely.

"Have anymore questions let me know," Don left disappearing.

"How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"The disappearing thing."

"Lot's of training," Leo answered.

He lead me down to the sewers to their lair. He started trusting me enough to be in their home. When we walked in Mikey greeted me. "Hey sweet cakes. So how did you two do on your date?" he asked.

"Mike it wasn't a date," Leo said annoyed.

"You were walking with her alone it's a date," he kept going.

"Shut up," Raph hit his arm.

"Ow that hurt," he rubbed his arms.

"Hey Rayne," Raph looked at me.

"Finally going to say hi?" I teased.

"Whatever." Leo shook his head at his brothers. "So do you want to play some video games or need anything?" Mike asked.

"Mike stop," Leo replied.

"I'm just being hospitable here."

"Quit flirtin with her. She's Leo's," Raph looked at him.

"Wait what?" I said confused.

"I didn't say she was mine Raph. Knock it off," I could tell they were putting him on the spot.

"No wonder why you lost focus this morning," Mikey chuckled.

Leo took my hand in his guiding me away from his brothers. We went into the dojo. "I apologize for my brother's behavior." He still had his hand in mine. "Leo you can let go." I replied.

"Sorry," he let it go.

"It's ok. I find your siblings funny." I smiled at him.

"Try living with them."

"You're lucky you have some around. I don't. We never talk to be honest," I replied.

"I guess," he sighed.

Scooting closer he watched me with curiosity. I fiddled with some some weapons that were on the ground. "Ball in chain?" I picked up a weapon. It was a long stick with a chain and a ball attached to it. It had spikes coming out of it.

"Yeah we are learning about new weapons here and there." I set it down.

"Nunchucks." I picked them then dropping them on the floor. Leo laughed at that seeing I wasn't handling them very well.

"So tell me what did you learn with the katana?" he asked.

"Not much." He stood up having me stand up with him. I grabbed a sword near by holding on to it. He got behind me showing me the proper way to hold it. "I'm use to the light sabers they have from Star Wars. We would use those," I laughed.

"Well these are different." He took out one of his swords. I tried to attack him in some way and he blocked me. He tried to get my feet and I jumped not letting me get them. "Not bad you need some work," he replied.

"What's that?" Leo turned to looked and I went to trip him. He did fall catching himself from falling completely on the ground. He then took a foot tripping me. "You're good," I landed on the ground.

That gave me a chance to easily get up and attack you. I tried getting up and instead I was clumsy enough to land on him. "Sorry," I said laughing.

He sat up helping me as well. I sat up still laughing. "Sorry but i'm so klutzy sometimes."

"It's ok." he laughed some.

"What are you two doing?" Mikey came in the room.

"Nothing. What is it?" Leo asked.

"Food is on. Would you like some?" Mikey offered.

"Sure."

"Ok we got pizza out there." he helped me up. Leo got up behind me following us out to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the next chapter. Like always reviews are welcome. Lets face it we know he really likes her but how much? **

Chapter 8

These past few weeks, we all got to know each other pretty well. Leo started being more trusting than when we first met. He would either come by my place after they would patrol or I would go over there. He was more open to greeting me with a hug. Mike was always the first one always hug me when I saw him. Raph started being a little nicer to me. He realized I wasn't a threat. It was nice having them as friends. Today, I took the time to help Donnie organize his lab. We talked and listened to some music.

"So well do you know about computers?" I asked.

"I've read up about them. So because of all the reading I do helped me know a lot. Theres so many programs and things that can be used on computers," he replied.

"Yeah Don's a hacker," Mike peeked in.

"Mike stop," Don said annoyed.

"Do you think you could help me out a little with some police work. I hate asking them it seems like it takes three days till I get an answer back," I replied.

"I'd love to. Just give me what you need and I can find things pretty quick." he replied. Leo came in the lab seeing me help Donnie. "I didn't see you come in," he looked at me.

"I snuck in. You know my cop skills and all," I said messing with him.

Him and Donnie laughed at that a little. I sat on the exam table. Leo came up to me. Don left the room. I grabbed him by his belt pulling him closer catching him off guard. He put his arms on each side of me flat on the table looking at me. "Don said he would help me out." I replied.

"He's loves doing this kind of stuff as long as it involves a computer." He looked at me. I got so close to him I could almost kiss him and then Donnie came back into the room. Leo took a step back. "Don do ya got an ice pack?" Raph came into the room.

"Yeah they are in the small fridge," he answered. Raph looked at me seeing me on the table. "Something wrong?" he questioned.

"I'm fine Raph."

"Normally if someone sits on the table something is wrong." he replied.

"Not this time," Leo looked at Raph. Leo helped me down off the table. "Come on we got to practice. We skipped it this morning," Leo ordered. I heard the guys groan a little. "I promised Splinter I would have you guys in shape," he replied.

They all went into the dojo. I followed. Mike sat next to me. "I think you guys look like you are in shape," I replied.

"We are Leo is just a teachers pet," Mike snickered.

"I heard that," he replied.

"So do you have family around here?"

"Not really they are all over." I replied.

"I don't get why we do this anyway. Nothin big has happened." Raph complained.

"To keep up on training." Leo answered.

I know this shit pretty well. I just don't get it." Raph definitely was the heated one out of the three. Him and Leo both didn't always agree with everything. Don and Mike just stayed out of it. "Do they always argue?"

"Yeah, over stupid stuff," Mike answered.

Mike jumped in while they were training and Donnie sat next to me. I noticed Leo would glance at me when he had the chance. My phone rang seeing Sean was calling. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Shopping," I lied. The guys just chuckled at that.

"Which store?" I didn't realize they could hear him through my phone. "The underground. um...Japanese...bo," I looked at Donnie.

"Must be a new place. Anyway, when you come into work I got some leads," he replied.

"Right well see you tonight," I quickly hung up.

"Nice cover up," Don laughed.

"Hey he fell for it." I shrugged.

I looked over seeing the red headed girl that I saw at the party come in. "Hey guys," she said nicely.

"You know them?" I asked her.

"Yeah.. You must be the girl Leo told me about," she replied.

"Good to see you," I shook her hand.

"You guys know each other?" Mikey asked.

"They met at a party," Leo answered.

"Thanks for keeping them a secret. There are other nice humans out there. she replied.

"I try." Mike gave her a hug along with the others. "I've known these guys forever. They are very loyal and sweet." she looked at them.

"April you being a sweetheart?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"The only humans we talk to are April and Casey and now you," Don explained. The guys finished up their training. Leo dismissed everyone. They left the room leaving Leo and I alone. "So tell me. I keep hearing your interested in me. Can you explain?" I asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone. So you can't point fingers at just one person this time." He took a step forward taking my hand in his. "I do like you a lot. I'm just a little hesitant about things right now," he explained.

"I get it. I know she put you through hell and hurt you, You just can't assume that just everyone is like her. Everyone is their own individual," I looked at him.

"It's just makes it hard to get involved with someone again."

"I'm not asking you to do anything Leo. I'm just stating what I keep hearing from everyone else." I explained.

He kept my hand in his. "I'm not use to a girl who takes the time to understand me."

"It's not that hard Leo. It's just having someone who wants to take the time to understand you and apparently it's obvious that she didn't."

"I know."

"You have a big heart. You care about your brothers bending over backwards for them. You do things that most guys wouldn't do. If every girl knew that, they would be chasing you down." I tried to give him the best encouragement I could. He needed a little motivation.

"Thank you," he said nicely.

"Just because she didn't love you the world isn't doomed. We have relationships to figure out who the right person is. I've been through many of them. It's been a good couple of years for me."

"Donnie really didn't explain to me much about relationships."

"That's normally how they go until you found the right one." I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**So my length of chapters have been up and down. It just depends on me. At least it's something. Lately I feel like i'm pretty pooped at the end of the day. **

Chapter 9

Tonight, I had to drive to a murder scene. It was in an apartment building. Cops were everywhere along with several other people. I was directed to the second floor first room on the left. When I walked in blood was all over the room. The body looked like it was torn apart by something. "Estimated time probably around eight," The guy said writing stuff down.

I walked towards the broken window. Guys were collecting pieces of the window for evidence. I got a text from April saying the guys would meet me on the roof. I guess they ran into her. I looked down seeing her news van. "Lets get this place cleaned up," I ordered.

"What's going on with the body?" I asked.

"We're taking it to the morgue. Someone will examine it." the guys answered,

"Have him call me if anything," I handed him my card.

"Yes mam." He took the card from me. I made sure things were running smoothly before I left. The guys were on the rooftops waiting for me. I snuck away finding the entrance to the roof. I went up the stairs and opened the door hearing them talking. "Where are you guys?" I called out.

I took a few steps forwards leaning against something. Leo landed in front of me. The others followed circling around me. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long," I replied.

"I didn't mind," Leo said nicely.

"There is a dead body down there. It looked like it was torn apart by something. They will probably throw me on this case."

"Someone must be messing with something they shouldn't." Donnie spoke.

"Splinter said you guys were transformed with mutagen right? Do you think there is still some out there?"

"Most of it was dumped." Leo answered.

"You said most which means there could be more out there." Don replied.

"We gotta do something about it. Sitting around here ain't doing us no good," Raph protested.

"Don can you dig deep and see if you can find anything?" I asked.

"I'm on it," he replied.

"Guys, go on ahead i'll catch up later," Leo ordered.

"Sure you will," Mikey snickered.

The others disappeared leaving Leo and I alone. "Rayne. What the hell is that thing?" Police came to the roof. They started shooting at Leo. He dodged the bullets pretty quickly. "Guys don't shoot,"I yelled.

It was just a couple of officers on foot. They saw him jump to the top of this large antenna. He did a flip landing on the ground. The guys stood there seeing a large turtle stand in front of him. Leo had a chain tied on his belt. They shot at him and he knocked the guns out of their hands with a chain. "I thought most cops played nice, he looked at them. The other three appeared next to them. They quickly ran in the building. "Thanks guys," Leo looked at his brothers.

"We heard gun fire," Mikey replied. I could hear the guys trying to explain to Sterns about what they saw down below. "You guys get back to work," he ordered. Sterns didn't believe them at all. I went back to work finishing up at the apartment. Leo stayed with me in the shadows until I was done. He met me in a dark alleyway not too far from where I was. "Hey you alright?," I saw him leaning against the building.

"I'm fine." I got close to him. He looked at me not taking his eyes off me. I barely rubbed my hand along his face. "What?" I spoke.

"You're beautiful," he said nicely.

"Leo." I was into the moment not realizing how close I was to him. We were close enough to each other that we could kiss. His arms went around my waist. I wasn't sure who was going to make the first move. Before I could do anything, I felt his lips over mine. His grip tightened as he kissed me. I deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. It started to rain. It didn't stop us from holding each other and kissing. After a long time Leo pulled back out of breath. "What now?" I asked.

"Lets get to a place thats dry." he replied.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when we kissed."

"Let's see where it leads us in the mean time let's go to somewhere that we can dry up." Leo led me to the sewers. I quickly glanced at him and I noticed him smiling a little.


	10. Chapter 10

**I appreciate all the reviews follows, etc. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

Never would I have thought, that I would feel some sort of attraction towards anyone again. I was so into my work to even really care. When we kissed I felt something. He was different than anyone i've ever known. When we got to know each other, I realized he wasn't like your typical guy. He actually treated me like most men should. He was the type to take something giving it his all. Leo was understanding, a good listener, and patient. He took the time to understand me when he didn't have to. For some reason I found him very attractive. It was possible that he could almost be the perfect guy or for him a turtle.

Since the kiss, it seemed to change things a little between us. If anything it brought us closer. I had the night off. I hung around the lair watching some movie Mikey picked out. Everyone's attention was at the T.V. I have seen this movie a thousand times. I've seen this so many times I could care less if I didn't pay that much attention. "Come on stupid go the other way," I heard Raph bicker at the T.V.

I laid down on the couch. Leo was at the end. My feet were close to him. I tried keeping them out of his way. Leo would catch a few glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He really wasn't paying that much attention to the T.V. He couldn't play dumb with me. Mikey offered me the popcorn. I took a few pieces eating it. "Come on you seen this. How do they kill them?" Mikey asked.

"Easy shoot them in the head." I answered.

"What if this really happened. I mean we don't kill people. Does that mean we would have to use guns?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Unless you had a large sword you can put through the skull." I answered.

"Mike ya idiot it's just a movie," Raph looked at him.

"Great now Mike will have me research if this will happen," Don sighed.

I noticed my feet on Leo's lap. "Sorry," I moved them.

"No it's ok," he said nicely.

"You don't want my stinky feet on you," I looked at him. He took my feet setting them on his lap. I sat up and Leo looked at me. "Leo."

"Yes?"

Mikey looked at both of us snickering. I shook my head at him sitting up. "Keep this up i'll get my ass off this couch and make Mike sit here," I teased Leo.

"Whatever you say," he replied. Mikey plopped on the couch next to me. I scooted seeing he took half the room. "Hog," I shoved him a little.

"Sorry," he pouted.

Leo pulled me into his lap seeing Mikey almost kick me. He was so into the movie to notice. "I didn't want Mike to kick you," Leo looked at me.

"Sure you didn't," I looked at him.

"I didn't."

"You did that on purpose," he wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved my hair out of my face.

"Maybe," he looked at me. I could hear Raph snickering at us. I picked up the nearest pillow throwing it directly at him. He caught it. "Ya missed." Leo chuckled a little at that seeing I kept my attention on him.

"Is this going to sound weird if I said I find you attractive?" I asked him.

Leo smiled at that. "No not to me. I'm surprised you do," he replied.

"It's not about you being a turtle it's your personality and how you carry yourself. Maybe part of it is because you are a turtle." Not once did I want to take my eyes off him.

"I've always found you attractive. You're beautiful. It's been a while since I had these feelings. Hopefully this time it's for the right reasons," He was so close we could kiss. I leaned in kissing his lips. "Awe did we witness the first kiss?" Mikey said looking at us. We pulled back looking at Mikey. Then we looked seeing Raph and Don looking at us as well.

"Wow this is better than T.V." Don replied. We got up heading elsewhere leaving them in front of the T.V. We went into the dojo. Leo sat on the ground. He had me sit next to him. "What to do to get privacy around here." he sighed.

"I don't know. There your brothers."

"Remember when you told me you wondered why I was always there?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It's because I care about you. If something happened to you I don't know what i'd do. It's funny, I never felt this way with Karai because she would never give me the time of day. With you it's different," he said nicely.

"I'm not her Leo. I know you have a big heart. I'm sure if you give it all in your training you will give it your all in a relationship. That's just who you are. No wonder why Raph teases you about being mister over achiever."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime." I patted his shell.

"How was you relationships?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing special. They started out well then went to shit. All we would do was fight. Nothing new. I doubt any of them compared to how you act." I replied.

"Karai was my first. I wasn't sure she would see me in that way but she accepted me. She treated me somewhat nice," he explained.

"Do you want to try it out and see where this goes?" I asked.

"Yeah. I suppose," Leo replied.

"Leo?"

"Of course I do. It's a good way to get to know each other. What do they call this?" he asked.

"It's called dating. Also it is away to decide if you want to become serious with someone." I explained.

"Right yeah sure." I laughed at his answer.

"So it's kinda like i'm yours and you're mine but still open to seeing others. Then if you want to become serious your just with that person." Leo started to get this pretty quickly. "I should have done it this way." he looked at me.

"It's ok." I kissed his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next...Well as always reviews are welcome...**

Chapter 11

Tonight, I was on my own as far as working. There was a building I had to investigate that looked abandoned. Leo stayed with me not wanting me to go alone. No one was around. It was located outside of the city. We walked around the outside not finding much but junk. I put my hand on the door seeing it was locked. I took a small pin sticking it through the whole picking at the lock. The door opened and I took the pin putting it back in my pocket. Don had a flashlight shinning it around trying to see. "Don is there a switch somewhere?" I asked.

"I'm not seeing one. There might be a generator somewhere," he said looking around.

"What's this do?" Mike said pushing a button. The lights came on. It was a lab setting. A computer was in here. Donnie got on it searching through it. There was a door leading to another room. Slow, I opened the door. I found a light switch flipping it on. There were live pigs in here. "Looks like someone is collecting them for some reason." Leo walked my way noticing them.

"Pigs?" he wandered.

"Guys look like the pigs are being used for test subjects. Theres more mutagen around here and someone has their hands on it," Don replied. I walked out of the room shutting the door. A few guys came in off to the side. The turtles looked over at them. They started shooting their guns. They all dodged the bullets going after them. I ran outside seeing one of them climb up a ladder. I went after him climbing the ladder. He tried to kick me off and I held on. "He kept going and I kept up with him. I pushed him off the ladder on to the top of the building. More guys were up there. They pointed their guns at me. The turtles made it to the roof attacking them.

"Grab him I want to talk to him," I saw the guy start to run. Raph grabbed him. "Not so fast asshole," he held on to him. The rest of the turtles got the rest of the guys. "Who do you work for?" I walked up to him.

"I'm not talking," Raph got a hold of his arm bending it back. He was screaming in pain. "Wrong answer. Try again," he warned.

"Ok dammit. I work for Hun. He leads the purple dragons." he replied.

"What's going on with all these pigs?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just guard the place at night." I nodded at Raph telling him I was done. He took him somewhere. Leo made it to the top. I filled him in on what was going on. When I took a few steps back on the building I heard something creek a little. This building was old. I started to head for the ladder and fell through the roof. Leo was quick enough to grab my hand keeping me from landing on the ground. "Leo," I yelled.

"I got you," He pulled me up. Mike helped as well having me land on my feet. We climbed down the ladder making it to the ground. I called the police department letting them know what we found. Sterns sent a few out to investigate. I left with the turtles. We walked through the sewers down to the lair. Don must have collected some information. I went into Don's lab. "You're bleeding," he noticed my hand.

"What?" I asked. He took off my jacket seeing my hand covered in blood. He had me run my hand under the sink. Leo came in noticing the blood on the floor. "Rayne. Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"It's a scratch probably from when I fell through the building." I replied. Don looked at it seeing it wasn't deep. He put medicine on it and bandaged it up. It was hurting a little. "At least it's not bad," Don replied.

"I know this is your job but you have to be careful," Leo worried.

"It's fine Leo I got it," I said brushing it off.

"It's not fine. I still worry," he replied.

"You shouldn't worry everyone is safe. I've been doing this for a long time." I reminded him.

Something told me he wasn't going to let this go. Donnie did tell me Leo was probably the worst at letting certain things go. I started to walk away from Leo. He grabbed my arm. "What is your deal?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know."

"These last couple of days you have been nothing but a pain in my ass."

"I don't know what's come over me. These last few days i've been probably going a little crazy." he said slowly.

"How about a lot? You're lucky I don't turn around and decide to kick your ass. I snapped.

"I'd like to see you try." he looked at me.

The guys noticed Leo and I arguing some. More me than him. I took my arm away grabbing my jacket. "Rayne, come on. Where are you going?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know Leo. Probably to jump off a building," I said sarcastically. I knew I shouldn't be lashing out at him but I was tired. Hardly had any sleep with working and wasn't in the mood. He caught up with me blocking me from the door.

"You look tired you need to rest," he suggested.

"Leo."

"Rayne look at me." he said calmly.

"What?"

"I know why I have been crazy alright. I've had plenty of time to think about it."

"Well?"

He took my hand in his looking directly at me. He got very close. "I know you said you wanted to try this out but I can't. Not like that." he pleaded.

"Leo."

"Let me finish," he replied.

"Talk."

"I'm in love with you." I didn't know what to think of that. If anything it caught me off guard. His brothers just stood there in awe. I just continued to stand there speechless. "How long?" It was the only thing I could get out.

"For a while now."

"I wasn't trying to force you into this. I mean." I said not knowing what to say.

"You didn't. I hesitated on this until I learned to be honest with myself. This time I just hope that you will allow me to show you how much you mean to me. I know we both came out of bad relationships." His words hit me like knives. Could he love me? I know sometimes I could be a hard person to deal with. He briefly gave me a kiss on the lips. He kept his eyes on me. Maybe he was worth the shot. For once maybe we both can share that happiness that we both deserved


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry so short guys. I have a half day at work today. So I wanted to get at least something up. **

Chapter 12

The police found some gang members for questioning. The boss had us wait until we made the next move. In the mean time I hung around the lair with the guys. I'd watch Leo train with the others or play video games with Mike on their big screen. He was able to talk Donnie into hooking it up. We ended up playing "Mortal Kombat." Mikey picked it out. He was pretty good knowing all the moves and fatalities. I wasn't the best but I tried. I handed the remote to Raph. Leo was in the dojo sharpening his katanas. "Hey." I sat next to him.

"Hey. You hear anything yet?" he asked.

"No we are waiting to get more information." Leo nodded at me and turned his attention to his swords. "You alright?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about things. Maybe telling you what I felt was a mistake," he said feeling bad.

"No, you were honest. I could tell if you were lying and the way you looked at me. You meant it."

"You kinda of acted unsure." he said slowly.

"No more like caught me off guard. I care about you. I just don't know what to say." I didn't know what to say. I haven't loved anyone in a long time. That was always the last thing on my mind.

"I would do anything I could to protect you," he said nicely.

"I appreciate that. I'm the kind of girl that's not use to a male being nice. So i'm going to have to adjust to this." Leo took my hand and gave me the look that he understood. I needed to take things slow. As far as feelings I didn't really know how I felt about him.

"We can take things slow," he replied. I leaned in kissing his lips. He kissed me back wrapping an arm around my waist. I pulled back and he looked at me.

"You're a good kisser." I looked at him.

"So are you." He kept his arm around me looking into my eyes. He sat me on his lap. I shifted facing him wrapping both my legs around him. He put both arms around me. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah." We sat there a moment. "Moving ta second?" Raph teased. I got off Leo. Raph came in the room.

"Raph knock it off," Leo ordered.

"What? You can't avoid the obvious, he replied.

"Rayne can you come here please?" Don asked. I got up following Don to his lab. He got on the computer. I could tell he had been hacking into some stuff. "What do you got?" I asked.

"There is a canister of ooze floating around. When they disposed of them they are listed except this one," he showed me.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We look for it," he replied.

Leo came in seeing Donnie and I talking. He stood next to me. "Someones got the ooze around here and with that can do alot of damage," Don explained.

"Can you get any names?" Leo asked.

"I can see what I can come up with," he replied.

"Thanks," I said nicely.

I left the lab heading to the front. My phone started to ring. "Yeah?" I answered.

"We found a location on a lab. It's owned by Baxter Stockman. We have a search warrant. He will be out of there tonight. We can go in to investigate. He has been in some trouble with animal abuse," Sean explained.

"Will do."

"Meet me there tonight," he replied. I hung up with him. Leo stepped out of Donnie's lab. "I have a lab we have to investigate tonight. We got a search warrant." I explained.

"We will be there," Leo replied.

"Thanks for helping out."

"You don't have to thank us. I think we would have been there even if we never met,"

"I'm glad we did."

"Me too," he rubbed his hand lightly along my cheek. April came into the lair. She saw Leo and I looking at each other. "Hey guys," she said nicely.

"Hey." Leo and I said looking at her.

"Where's Raph?" she asked.

"Dojo," Leo answered. She left us alone in the room. "Foods ready," Mike walked up to us. He led us to the kitchen. It did smell good. He made spaghetti and homemade garlic bread. The bowl of spaghetti was huge but these guys definitely could eat. He gave me a plate putting some on it. "You are the cook of the house right?" I asked him.

"Yeah pretty much."

"He's really good at it too," Leo said nicely.

I took a bite and it was the best tasting spaghetti i've eaten. "How did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Television, cookbooks, all sorts of stuff," he replied.

Raph and April came into the room and Donnie followed. We all sat around eating our food. Splinter woke up to the smell of food. He sat next to us and Mike handed him his plate. "You should try Mike's pancakes they are ta die for," Raph looked at me.

"Eat up guys we got some work to do tonight," Leo replied. I finished up my plate. Mike gave me a bunch I couldn't eat anymore. When I got up, I put my plate in the sink. Leo would catch a glimpse at me when he thought I didn't notice.

I helped Mikey clean up afterward. It didn't take us too long. He had me dry after he washed and with his talking he made things go much quicker. When we finished, I went to the T.V. I sat down on the couch. I looked at the time seeing it was almost dark. I got a text from Sean telling me to meet him in an hour. "Leo I got to get going. Thanks for dinner," I looked at Mikey.

"Anytime sweetie," he said nicely.

"Be careful. We will be up soon," Leo put his hand on my shoulder.

"I will." We looked at eachother a moment and then I left the lair heading to the top.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next update! Reviews are always welcome!**

Chapter 13

We headed to the place. There was security everywhere. We had a search warrant allowing us to search the entire building. Leo and the others were around in hiding. The door were unlocked allowing us to enter from the front. I went in back letting the turtles in. Sean was checking things out on the other side. Donnie walked into a room with a computer. He started gathering information while we continued to walk around. I had no other choice but to trust Sean. I dialed his number on my cell. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Can I trust you?" I asked him.

"Yeah what's going on?" he asked.

"Meet me on the roof and I will show you." I hung up the phone. I led the turtles up the steps and to the roof. Don was still on the computer in the building. The turtles hid Sean came up seeing me stand there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just promise me you won't freak out too much," I replied. I looked back signaling the turtles to show themselves. They came out standing next to me. Sean jumped back not believing what he was seeing. He started to pull out his gun. "Sean don't," I warned.

"What do you mean don't," he asked freaked out.

"They won't hurt you unless you give them a reason. I was shocked at first but trust me they are the ones who have been helping us out," I said calmly.

He took some time to take in what he was seeing. "She's right you know. We have been helping you guys out," Leo spoke.

"We won't hurt ya...much," Raph took a step closer.

"So I suggest you keep us a secret," Leo walked towards him.

"Right.. Three giant turtles that's great," Sean looked at them a little calmer.

"Theres a forth but he's in the building."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"They are ninja," I answered. Mike approached him and looked at him. "It's ok we won't hurt ya. So tell me. Do you play video games?" Raph shoved him trying to get him to focus. We went back into the building continuing our investigation. Donnie met us in the hallway. I found a door with a keypad on it. Donnie got the door open. I am not sure how but he did. When we walked in there were dead animals. It looked like they were being tested for something.

"Now I know all the animal activists hate him," I looked around the room.

"Rayne look." Don pointed. There was the empty container that carried the last of the mutagen. We weren't sure where it went.

"According to this, it looks like these animals were failed subjects. Something to do with their DNA made them not compatible with the mutagen," Donnie looked at the paper.

"How is that possible. You guys did alright." I said confused.

"Yeah most animals it does work but apparently there are some animals that it kills depending on their genetics it kills them," Donnie explained.

"What would they do with it?" Leo asked.

"Easy create more mutants. It's just finding the right ones." Don answered.

We continued walking around a little longer. After we got done we decided to head back. Sean agreed to keep them a secret realizing they weren't a threat to anyone. When we came in Donnie filled Splinter in on what was going on. "What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"I'd say look for the gang members," I answered. Leo took a few steps towards me. "We'll be there." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Why is it all of a sudden you went from annoying to nice? Do you have emotional issues?" I asked.

He laughed at that. "No I don't. Besides, my feelings haven't changed." He looked at me.

"It's nothing you did. I just don't know how I feel. I mean your my friend and I care about you. It's just been a long time since I had feelings for anyone. You don't need to wait around for me," I explained.

"I have a lot more patience than you think."

I just don't want to put you through this. You've been through enough with your ex." I said worried.

"This is nothing compared to what I went through. You're different," he took my hand in his.

"You know what your risking waiting don't you?" I asked.

"For you it's worth it," Leo said nicely.

Our conversation was interupted by Mikey. He walked over to us seeing Leo hold my hand. "What's your next move?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night we look for the gang members," Leo ordered.

"They will probably be pretty easy to track down," I replied.

Mike went to let the others know. Leo sat on the arm of the couch with his arms folded. "They will probbaly have guns," I warned.

"We've dealt with guns before. I'm sure we can manage," he replied.

"Just promise me you won't get yourselves killed out there." He pulled me closer to him. I was a little taken back by it seeing him making a move. I guess this was his way of telling me he was comfortable with me. His arms went around my waist. "Nothing will happen." I put my hands on his shoulders. He moved the hair out of my face. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Beautiful," I heard him whisper.

"Shouldn't you be focusing?" I asked.

"I am focusing..on you," he said being sweet.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"All of you," he kissed my cheek. I guess that answer was good enough for now despite what I was feeling.

"I don't want to put you through anything or hurt you. I'm not always easy to be with," I said worried.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Leo asked.

"I'm saving you from another frustration or another heart break," I answered.

I moved away from him. "I know you feel something for me Rayne. If it's not love it's more than just friends."

"Maybe I do but that's no excuse." I snapped. Leo sighed not wanting to argue. "All I can do is wait," he looked at me. It was interesting Leo was actually taking a risk but it was for me. I couldn't tell him what to do but he was going to do what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 14

Work kept me busy. We had other things to deal with here and there. I'd see Leo periodically when it came to busting a few places. The one thing that stood out the most was Leo was always there for me, Even when he didn't have to be. Part of me knew he was trying to prove to me that what he felt was real. He was so gentle and caring towards me. Today, I had some free time. I stopped by the lair to drop off some stuff for Donnie. I knocked, Mike opened the door seeing me. "Hey sweetie," he said nicely.

"Hey, I just came to drop off some stuff for Donnie," I replied.

I headed to his lab giving him some books that he wanted. He looked up at me. "Hey thanks,"he replied.

"No problem. Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He is practicing in the dojo." I left the lab heading into the dojo. Leo stopped what he was doing looking my direction. I picked up a spare sword. "Want to spar?" I asked.

"Sure. I may have to go easy on you," he twirled his sword. I made my first move and he blocked me with his sword. I tried a few more things and he was really good. It was very difficult to get a hit in. "Not bad you need a little practice," he replied.

"You would be great with a light saber," I laughed some.

"You must like Star Wars." he replied.

"Yeah seen all three of them." I put the sword down seeing I wasn't going to win this one. "Guess you give up," he looked at me.

"You know i'm not fighting you for real. I'd have no chance in hell beating you,"

"With proper training you could," He took a step closer to me holding on to his sword.

"Would you train me or keep flirting with me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'd train but don't think I can't stay focused." He grabbed me hand kissing it. He was a charmer when he wanted to be.

"Are you always like this with women?" I asked.

"No just you." I wasn't use to him being so sweet. It was nice he had a sweet side instead of being serious all the time. I noticed a ball on the floor. It must have been Mike's I picked it up throwing at him. He caught it.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I watched her as I held the ball. They way she was looking at me drove me crazy. I wanted so badly just to grab her and have my way with her. Lately, i've been imagining that. This wasn't like me. I had no other choice but to be patient. Taking a risk wasn't something I took lightly but it had been quite some time since I loved anyone. Part of me wondered if it was just a phase. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The feeling was still there. Don always told me when you find love again you'll know. He was right I did.

Still, I had to respect her and keep my distance. It was in my nature. When the time comes everything that i've been holding back will come into play. Despite my feelings, she still had to prove to me that I could trust her. There was still some doubt not to get my hopes up too much. "I'll let you know if anything happens," she replied.

"Alright." She walked up to me kissing my cheek. It was so sweet and simple. She stood close to me which gave me the ok to wrap my arm around her waist. I pulled her in a hug as she laid her head on my shoulder. I dropped my sword on the ground using my other arm to hold her. "Why are you so sweet to me?" she asked.

"You treat me like any normal human. Not like some animal." I took my hand raising her chin up to look at me. She was beautiful. The way she looked with her hair down. I could look at her forever. "Leo," she said looking at me.

"Yes?" I answered. She leaned in kissing my lips. It started off sweet at first. Then things started get a little intense. I started to lose control and my desires were setting in. I lifted her up leaning her against the wall. Her legs went around me. We continued to kiss. My hands started to wander. Thankfully no one was around. I heard her moan between kisses. I had to stop myself. I pulled away setting her down.

"I can't," I said out of breath.

"Leo."

"Believe me I want to. I just don't want to do this for the wrong reasons." I replied.

"Loving me is wrong?" She asked confused.

"No. I just want to be sure i'm what you want," I rubbed my hand along her face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's perfectly normal. We know we are both willing to go that far. I just want you to be sure," I comforted her.

"You're right." I kissed the top of her head hugging her briefly. At least we were on the same page. We exited the dojo. She looked at her watch. "Looks like I got some time to kill," she replied.

"Hey want to play a game?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I think i'll just watch T.V." she answered.

"Mike seriously you been at that damn game for hours," Raph protested.

"It's fun." he pouted.

"Whatever." Raph sighed. I took my place next to her. Don had it on some discovery show. It didn't interest me all that much. This must be the plan for now until I send everyone out to patrol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get something up to show I was still writing this. Reviews as always are welcome! **

Chapter 15

I continued to do my job. Leo was still there if I needed him. He didn't have to be. I think part of him wanted to be. Trying to ignore my feelings, he was right. I did feel something for him. Every time I was in a situation with my work, he was there. He seemed like the only one who would drop everything for me. The times I wasn't busy I took time out to think about things. Part of me was afraid to try to get attached. Every time I did that, they would end up leaving me. Then it made me wonder if there was something wrong with me.

Tonight, was my night off. I had some time to think about things. Lately, i've stayed away from the guys. I focused more on my work lately. There was a tap on my window. I opened it seeing Leo at the window. I opened it letting him step in. "Hey Leo," I looked up at him.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. Everything ok?" he asked worried.

"Just trying to focus on work." I moved letting him come in. He followed me to the living room. I sat on the couch. He sat next to me. "You look like you have alot on you're mind." he said slowly.

"Something like that." I couldn't lie to him. He could see right through me. "What's really on your mind?" he asked seriously.

"I never really thought much on relationships. Every time I think I found that person, they hurt me. It's like when I finally decide to open up they just let me loose," I hesitated.

"Maybe..but you can't just give up." Leo replied.

"That's good coming from a turtle who almost did." I reminded.

"I have you to thank for that. You made me see that Karai isn't the only person in the world."

"Can I try something?" I asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Kiss me?" He stared at me a moment. Then leaned closer to me kissing my lips. He pulled me closer while kissing me. The feelings were there for sure. I knew it by the way I was kissing him. Then everything just clicked. He needed me just as much as I needed him. We could fill that empty gap between us. Leo pulled back breathing heavily. "I'm afraid I won't stop," He looked at me.

"I need you Leo. I need you a lot more than I thought. No one has ever wanted to do what you have been doing for me." I looked at him.

"You already know why I want to," he said playing with my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held on to me.

"We are what we need for each other. "Let's try this again but move it a step further," I looked into his eyes.

"You mean take it a little more seriously?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I think we can. I trust you." He knew that gave him the ok to do what he wanted. Being who he is he didn't do anything. "I still want to respect you." he reminded.

"You've done enough of that already," I had his hands roam my body some. He had good self control but I could tell he was starting to lose it. Rayne," he whispered. I kissed him deeply. He held on to me not letting go. He grabbed me lying me on my back facing him. He got to my pants while kissing me undoing them. He slid them down to my knees. He then slid my underwear down. He pulled back to look at me. "Leo." He shushed me with a kiss. I felt his hand move down my body between my legs. His finger entered me slowly pumping in and out. "You're wet," he whispered. I moaned as he kept going.

He knew this was turning me on. I could tell he had some experience on what he was doing. I felt my orgasm almost reach. "That's it cum for me," he whispered.

I did and he started nibbling at my neck. This is a different side i've seen of him. He was so passionate and loving. "I want you," I looked at him.

"I know." Leo looked at me. Before he could go any further, one of his brothers were at the window. He got up quickly to get the door. I pulled my pants up buttoning them real quick.

"Hey Rayne, Leo are we done patrolling for the night?" Donnie asked.

"I think that's enough for now," he replied.

If Splinter wonders where I am. I'm with Rayne," Leo replied.

"I'll let him and the others know." We kinda figured you stopped here." Donnie said nicely.

"Where's the other two?" I asked.

"On the roof."

"Back to work tomorrow." I replied. Don and Leo talked a little longer. He left us alone. Leo took my hand in his. "So does this mean you want to take this seriously?" he asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I already have." He wrapped his arms around me. "Then we are officially serious," I replied. Leo laughed at that.

"More you than me. I was waiting for you to catch up," he teased me. I kissed him a moment nudging him in the arm as well. I realized that he was the one I wanted to get serious with.

We headed to the lair letting everyone know we were going to be taking this to the next level. Now he didn't feel so secretive showing affection in front of everyone. The guys would tease him about that thinking they didn't know what was going on.

Despite our relationship, we had other things to worry about. There was enough crap going on in the city. It would definately keep the guys busy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here is the next chapter. Reviews are welcome! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 16

It was the middle of the day. I worked nights. I headed to the lair to meet up with Leo. When I arrived, Donnie opened the door. "Leo is in the dojo meditating," he replied.

"Thanks." I said hi to the others. Leo was in the dojo meditating. He opened his eyes seeing me come in. I sat next to him. "Leo about last night. You don't regret it do you?" I asked. He took my hand in his.

"No I don't. I enjoy pleasing you," he said seductively. I looked at my phone seeing I was getting a text. It was Sean wanting to know where I was at. I set my phone down.. "Do you need to take that?" Leo asked.

"Not really. He probably wants to go out for coffee or something. I ignore his text sometimes. Then he was calling my phone. "Are you with Leo?" That was his first words through the phone.

"Yes, hi to you too," I said sarcastically.

"You know gang members have been around. You might want to check some places out," he advised.

"Really?"

"There's also Karai who is running some of these gang members around here," he replied. The name sounded familiar. We talked a little longer. I know Leo heard my phone conversation. "Karai is around. Was that your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well it looks like her name has been coming up on the streets as well. We will have to look for her. That's not going to bother you is it?" I asked.

"Not really. I feel more anger towards her than anything." he looked at me.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," He took my hand in his kissing it. "I'm over her remember? We have each other that's all that matters," he said nicely.

I hugged him wrapping my arms around him. "You're so sweet," I smiled a little at him. He put his lips over mine giving me a sweet gentle kiss. I pulled back to look at him. "I have a feeling we will have a run in with her this evening," Leo was right we probably were.

He helped me up. We exited out heading into the front room. The rest of the day we hung around the lair. When night time came around, I was on duty. I did what little things I had to do. I caught up with the guys hearing them talking above a building. They followed me staying out of sight looking for Karai. Leo had a good feeling where she would be.

He led everyone to an abandoned warehouse. Within a few minutes, the foot appeared. I noticed a girl with long dark hair. Leo saw her not moving. "Is that her?" I whispered to Raph.

"Yeah."

Even though she was bad news. She was pretty. I could tell she was a fighter like him. Raph looked at me. I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye. "Karai." Leo said slowly.

"It's been a long time," she said slowly.

I could see the anger in Leo's eyes. After all she put him through he hated her. Slowly, she approached him. Her hand laid on his shoulder. Leo watched her very closely. I Something I haven't felt in a long time hit me. A little sadness along with anger. Looking at Leo, seeing her touching him made me angry. For once I was jealous. My feelings started to become clear in my mind. They were much more than I let them be. I felt myself falling in love with him. The way he looked at her. So strong and alert. It was the first time I found him attractive.

"What do you want?" Leo questioned.

"Maybe something I had a long time ago." She felt his muscular arm. Leo backed away from her. "I moved on I suggest you do the same." His tone was very firm. She ordered the soldiers to attack. They went after the turtles. I went after a few soldiers going to the top of a water tower. Karai followed me. I climbed up a ladder going after them. "Police." I yelled. I got a hold of one guy's leg. He got his leg free. We made it to the top. I punched one guy while the other got away. Karai stood there looking at me. She got close to me punching me knocking me on the ground. I was lucky to trip her. Leo caught up to us. "Karai don't," he warned. She grabbed me shoving me off the edge. I caught on to a railing hanging on. Karai got her weapon fighting Leo. They fought a moment. "Leo" I yelled. He heard me shoving his way past her.

He reached his for me. I grabbed it. "I got you. I won't let you go," he said hanging on to me.

I noticed Karai behind him " Behind you," I warned Leo.

She pushed him off. I felt my self almost fall. He grabbed on to something still hanging on to me. Karai left us there leaving. "Leo hang on. I heard Raph. I could grab onto the ladder if he would swing me up. "Leo swing me up. I can grab the ladder."

"You can't reach that," he said worried.

"Trust me." He hesitated a moment. Before I got my chance, Raph and the others were right there pulling us up. On the balcony. We made it with the help with the others. "Is she gone?" I asked.

"Guess so," Don answered. We made our way down the long ladder. It didn't take us long to get to the bottom. "Are you alright? Leo asked worried.

"I'm fine. I'd say your ex is a crazy bitch," I said annoyed.

"Yea you can say that." Raph laughed a little at that.

"Glad you guys are alright," Mike said nicely.

We made it back to the lair. Leo told Splinter what was going on. I waited with the guys in the front room. "So what do we do now? She's going to be a hard person to arrest," I replied.

"We will need to come up with a plan." Don suggested.

"We need a good one." Mike spoke. Leo came out to the front. "We still have to patrol guys," Leo ordered.

Leo agreed to meet with me after they were done. I finished up my shift. Not too much happened afterward. After I got home, Leo was already at the window. He came in seeing me. "Hey." I hugged him briefly.

"Hey." I sat on my bed. He sat next to me. "Can I be honest about something?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I actually felt jealous when she got close to you. I don't know why but I did." He sighed scooting close to me. "I wouldn't hurt you like that. I'm not going to just let you have feelings for me and just leave you. I told you I was in love with you. Nothing she does will make me change my mind about you." He assured me.

"What about being the responsible one taking care of your family? You sure you want this?" I asked.

"More than anything." He kissed my lips a moment. I pulled back to look at him. "There's something else."

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you. I know this sounds crazy but your not like other guys. You are the most sweetest patient turtle I have ever met. Maybe I deserve these jerks," I said slowly.

"No you don't. You deserve more than what I can give you." He took me in his arms pulling me into a hug.

"What you can give me is enough for me." He kissed the top of my head still holding on to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys there is SMUT in this chapter. There will be through out this story. I know you guys can handle this like adults. If you don't like it skip it or scroll past it. I felt this would be a good time since they have some down time. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

Chapter 17

Tonight was movie night. After Leo had everyone out for training, we settled in watching a movie. I was still on call just in case they needed me. April had the night off. So they let her pick the movie. She didn't tell anyone sticking it in to the DVD player. Leo sat right next to me on the couch. Mike came in the room with a large bowl of popcorn. He offered me some. I took a few pieces eating them. April told me she would just put it in and not tell anyone. It would stop the arguing. We saw the credits seeing it was going to be a love story. The other's groaned but respected April watching it with her. All the lights were turned off. I snuggled up to Leo. His arm went around me.

I watched most of the movie holding on to Leo. Since it was dark I caught him looking at me through most of it. "Leo," I whispered.

He looked at me. Everyone was so into the television to notice. His lips were over mine kissing me. "I love you," he looked at me.

"I love you too," I whispered back to him. He nuzzled my neck holding on to me. I looked at the T.V. screen seeing there was a love scene. I'm not sure what April picked but it was obvious they were having sex. He looked at the T.V. then back at me. He and I got up leaving the others in the front room. They didn't bother to notice that we left the room.

We went into Leo's room. His room was nicely put in order and clean. "I expected it to be a mess," I looked around.

"I like my room clean," he answered.

"You're the first," I said surprised. He laughed at that. I shut his door locking it. He walked towards me. I kissed him a moment and he pulled back. "Rayne, I don't want to push you into anything," he said worried,

"You're not." He continued to kiss me a little longer. Things started to get more intense. He pulled back stopping me. "What?" I asked.

"I can't do this unless you are sure i'm what you want," he replied.

"I want you Leo. All of you. Makes me yours Leo," I looked at him.

"We know as turtles we find our mates but i'm just afraid." Leo took my hands in his. I looked directly at him. "Leo I give you my word that I won't hurt you. I love you," I looked at him.

He smiled at me a little seeing I meant every word. His mood changed a little seeing he had the option to make me his. Still he was a turtle and had his animal instincts despite his feelings. He removed his gear tossing it off to the side. He started exploring me a little. My clothes were coming off slowly. He took his time exploring every inche of me. The way he did it was so gentle. "You're not going to break me that easily," I replied. He got to my bra kissing and explored between my breasts. "You're so beautiful," he said kissing my cheek. He laid me down on the bed sliding my pants off slowly. I was now just left in my bra and underwear. He continued kissing all over me. The last of my clothes came off. I let him touch me and do what he wanted. "I don't want to hurt you," he said worried.

"Please Leo you won't. Start slow," I advised. He got on top of me slowly working himself inside of me. It was a little uncomfortable at first but managed. The more he went in it started to turn into pure pleasure. He thrusted slowly being careful not to hurt me. He kissed me as he was doing so. Eventually, he got himself all the way in. He started with slow thrusts having me get use to his size. I knew no matter how hard he would thrust he wouldn't hurt me. "Leo it's ok let yourself go," I looked at him.

"Rayne, I'm afraid i'll hurt you," he looked at me with loving eyes.

"If you do, i'll tell you to stop," He sped up going deeper. Gradually his speed got more and more intense. He felt so good. I heard soft moans coming from him. I could tell it must have been a while since he has been intimate. I could only assume Karai was his last. "You feel so good love," he said nicely.

I moaned as he thrusted harder into me. His confidence started to build. Leo pulled out of me having me get on my hands and knees. He entered me this time with no problems. He thrusted hard and fast. Still he made sure he didn't hurt me. He kissed my neck as he held on to me. He bit down on my shoulder. I was too into it to let it bother me. After a while he found his release. He moaned making it known that he did.

He held on to me wanting this moment to last a little longer. He got off lying down beside me. My arms went around him as I laid beside him facing him. "When was the last time you been intimate?" I asked.

"Karai was my last and now you," he said slowly. Leo looked into my eyes watching me. "So I guess i'm yours now?" I asked.

"Yeah," He rubbed his hand along my face.

"You're not regretting this are you?"

"No, I enjoyed every moment," he said nicely. He kissed me a moment and got up. I got dressed as well. After he got his gear on he left me alone to straighten up. The movie was over when I walked into the room. Everyone else was sitting at the table. Raph snickered at me. Leo stood next to me. When everyone wasn't looking he snuck a kiss in. Now he could say I was officially his mate.

"I knew you guys left the room," Mike teased.

"That's not your business Mike," Leo warned.

"So you two are an item then?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You guys didn't break anything did ya?" Raph teased.

"No." Leo I could tell was getting annoyed at his brothers. Donnie shook his head at them. "When you guys get mates of your own you will understand," Donnie spoke up. Don was trying to be supportive of Leo being more private about things that are personal to him.

"Come on guys let's focus. We ran into Karai what are the chances we will run into her again?" Leo questioned.

"I think we will run into her on many occasions," Don replied.

"I still have to look into this other guys. You know illegal testing of animals and all," I reminded.

"He bought the last vile of ooze. I'm not sure where he's hiding it," Donnie answered.

"I think we have our work cut out for us," Leo replied.

"I can see if he has any more labs," I replied.

"Rest tonight guys. I want everyone up bright and early for training," Leo ordered.

Splinter came out of his room. "I will need you up early in the morning," he replied.

"Yes master," Leo bowed to him.

April left the lair after she said her goodbyes. Everyone else got ready for bed. "Night guys. Leo I have to go up top," I replied.

He walked me back to the nearest man hole. "You need any help?" he asked.

"I got it from here. I'm just going home for now." I turned to go up the ladder. He grabbed my hand pulling me down. "I love you please be careful," Leo said slowly.

"I will." He gave me the sweetest kiss before letting me go. "We should arranged more alone time," I nudged him.

"That can be arranged," He kissed me one last time. I went up the man hole heading to my apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 18

It was another night. I investigated a few more murders that have happened. Then I got called to go after a few guys at the sub station who were threatening to kill people. A group of a swat team were already down there. People were leaning against the wall or down on the floor. They urged no one to move or they would start shooting. All of a sudden the lights shut off and there was hardly any light on. I heard the turtles fighting them and beating them up. The swat started shooting at them. People were screaming scared. "Alright guys let's get out of there," I heard one of their voices. The swat team found the guys all tied up.

Thankfully, no one was hurt. I left the scene looking for the guys. I heard voices ont he roof top. Climbing a ladder I made it all the way up. "Wait what is that?" I heard Donnie's voice.

I approached them. They turned to look at me. "You guys could have been shot," I walked up to them.

"We are so good at dodging bullets," Mikey replied.

"We're fine we been doing this shit fer years," Raph came up to me.

Leo jumped down off a box walking up to me. "don''t let me catch you guys on the evening news," I warned.

"I highly doubt that," Leo looked at me.

"I'm just looking out for you guys. I'd hate the government to get a hold of you," I worried.

"It is much appreciated," Leo said nicely.

"We figured we would drop by and help," Donnie said nicely.

I looked up at Leo. He got close to me. The others decided to go elsewhere leaving us some privacy. "Smoochie," Mikey teased.

"Shut up Mikey," Raph snapped at him. They left us alone. Leo looked at me. When they were finally gone, he leaned in giving me a sweet kiss. "Come on have a little faith in us," Leo teased.

"I never said I didn't. Besides let's just hope your ex doesn't try anything," Leo had his hands on my waist. "She won't hurt you. I won't let her," he said seriously.

"She just might. Have you heard of the crazy jealous ex? Yeah well that could be her."

"Crazy or not, she won't ruin what we have. Splinter has us training hard and patrolling. Did you hear anything about the gangs?" he asked.

"Have you heard of Hun? I just got a file on him today. He's charged for assault, attempt murder, and selling drugs. The list goes on. His members are around but the police is looking for him. We don't have picture of him yet but we got a name."

"Maybe Donnie can find something on him," Leo wandered.

"I'd ask him. Look i've been thinking. I didn't push you last night did I? I know sometimes I can get a little out of control," I asked.

"No, you didn't I wanted it just as much as you," he said nicely.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It just brings me closer to you," He kissed me again. I heard something make a creek noise. I turned to look seeing the large antenna loose. "Leo," I looked behind him. It started to fall over and I pushed him out of the way. Somehow Leo was quick enough to grab me out of the way in the process. It fell over on the top of the building. We were on the ground. He was holding on to me. "You saved me," he said nicely.

"I don't know how you got me," I replied.

"You were at my reach. Besides I wasn't going to let you take the fall." He looked at me a moment rubbing his hand along my face.

"We better go find the others," I said getting up. I put my hand out helping him up as well. Leo led me to the lair. The guys met up with us there. Splinter was already in the front room. "We will continue searching for Karai. She is a threat to us and she wants us dead." Splinter replied.

"We'll keep looking," Leo replied.

"Where ever shes hiding, its making it difficult to find her." I replied.

"Do you think since she will be after me? Karai knows I associate with you guys," I asked.

"It is possible. You must now be under our protection," Splinter answered.

"Or anyone for that matter," Don stood next to us.

"I got April," Raph spoke.

"Don't be so selfish Raph. We will all protect both of them," Leo replied.

"Wait a second. I thought Rayne was yers," he asked confused.

"She is but we all can work together," he replied.

"Sharing me?" I teased Leo.

"Not exactly but we can all protect you besides myself. I trust my brothers." he looked at me.

"Wait yer gonna trust Mikey with her?" Raph questioned.

"Come on Raph I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Mike heard him.

"I'm afraid to ask," he sighed.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you," I looked at Leo.

"Yeah maybe but I can handle alot more than you think. Besides my family, I got you now." He took my hand in his.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing," he smiled at me. Everyone split up doing their own things. I decided to stay with them tonight. Mike made a late night snack. I think it made Leo feel a little better knowing I was sticking around. I walked in the dojo and Leo was sharpening his katanas. "So tell me. Are you sure you trust your brothers?" I teased.

He laughed at that a little. "I do. If I can't get to you right away, I can count on them." he replied.

"Ok well since you don't want to save me," I kissed his cheek.

"Is this what I get for saying that?" he asked.

"Yes goofball." He set his swords off to the side taking me in his arms. He kissed my cheek. "I'd never let anything happen to you." He was so sweet. I was starting to get use to it.

"I know you won't. Besides I was kidding around with you," I assured him.

"I figured you were."


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright all here is the next update. Hope you like! Reviews are always welcome. **

Chapter 19

I awoke finding myself in Leo's room. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. Leo must have carried me in here. It was about ten in the morning. I took my hair down brushing it out. Leo's door opened. He stepped in seeing me sitting up. Leo came up to me kneeling down in front of me. "You sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did I get in here?"

"I carried you." I kissed his lips a moment. "You forgot my good morning kiss," I teased.

"It won't happen again," he wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled me as we would kiss and i'd giggle like a school girl. He looked so strong with his arms around me. I felt protected with him there. "Karai would never allow me to be this close and hold her like this. I felt all of it was about sex," he replied.

"It's maybe some of it but not all," I answered.

"This makes up for it." There was a knock at the door. Leo let me go to answer it. "Guys breakfast," Donnie looked at us. Mike made a large breakfast. I never seen this much food sense I went to a buffet. These guys must have a large appetite. He made eggs, sausage, biscuits, and bacon. "I guess he is the cook?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Leo answered.

We ate breakfast. Mike was still an amazing cook. It was so good I made myself miserable. Donnie helped Mikey clean. "So what do you do during the day?" I asked Leo.

"Read or meditate. Sometimes i'll go for a walk in the sewers." he answered.

"Well what do you want to do? I don't work until tonight. I guess your daily routines may have to change."

"I kind of figured that. Why don't we go for a walk in the sewers," he replied.

"Sure." We left the lair walking around below. Donnie must have done some work down here. The sewers weren't like your average sewer at all. He did put cameras all around. "I got something to show you," Leo led me somewhere. There was another door. Leo opened it up leading me to another large room. He turned the lights on. The room was neat looking. It had a couch and a T.V. in it. "Did you guys build yourself a quiet room?" I asked.

"Yeah I figured I could show you some things Don is working on," he replied. He showed me another bed room and a what looks to be another dojo.

"We figured if anyone is interested doing one on one, we would put a small dojo in here," he replied.

"Here is some stuff I collected over the years hanging up," he showed me.

"I love the pictures you found," I said impressed.

"Thanks. I also have tons of different swords here too. We just haven't gotten to do much with them yet." I picked one up playing with it a little. "I'm into the old sword fight they did back in the medieval times."

"Tell me about your family," Leo changed the subject.

"My mother took care of us. My father wasn't around. When I was sixteen, my mother took a turn for the worse. She got into drugs and bringing men home. My other siblings were old enough to move out. I saved every penny I had for college. Thankfully I got scholarships to help me pay for most of it. My mother was murdered when I moved out. One of the guys she brought home killed her. I wasn't there for her funeral. I didn't want to be. We were never really close. She always had an issue with me being there," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry," Leo got close to me.

"Don't be. I guess that's why I can be so difficult at times. I'm not sure what i'd do if I had kids. Not that I want them. I'm just surprised out of anyone you wanted me."

"You're strong. You are the only one who was willing to take the hit for me when that antenna almost fell on you. You care about others. I see it." He had me look at him.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why else would you choose to be a cop?" I put my lips over Leo's. He returned the kiss pulling me close. Leo pulled back to look at me breathing heavily. "I'll always be there for you."

"You don't have to be."

"I want to be Rayne. I'll spend every day proofing it to you." he pleaded.

"Don't wear yourself out," I replied. There was love there for Leo. I just wasn't good at letting it out.

"I was serious when I said I loved you and i'm serious now." he said frustrated.

"I'm sorry i'm trying to get use to this nice thing." He stood there watching my every move. There was something about the way he looked at me. It started getting to me. Something that made him incredible attractive. He already was in my eyes. I was completely in love with him. Not for just that but for who he was. I couldn't imagine myself without him. The feelings that were building were making me feel things about him that I would never thought would happen.

He approached me getting closer. I know I said I was hard to deal with but I wouldn't let that drive him away from me. "Look, I know i've been a kinda of a pain lately. I won't let that drive you away. I know you mean well. Not for one second can I picture myself without you." He stopped me giving me a kiss on the lips lifting me up. We kissed like that for a long time. His hands started to wander. Things started to get very intense between the both of us. He unzipped my pants while kissing me slowly pulling them down. My underwear fell to my knees. He places his finger between my legs pumping in and out of me.

I moaned as he kept going. "Is this what you want?" he whispered. He looked at me with loving eyes wanting to pleasure me.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I loved her and I brought myself to give her what she wanted. Sex normally wasn't the main thing on my mind most of the time. For some reason with her it was different I almost wondered if it is right of me to do this. Her moans drove me crazy making me want to pump harder. I removed my stuff not letting it get in the way. "Leo," I stopped hearing Raph's voice. We both got ourselves back together.

"I'm coming," I put my stuff back on quickly. I made sure she had her clothes back on before opening the door. "What is it?" I saw Raph stand there.

"Don is looking for you guys. He's got a photo of Hun," Raph looked at us.

"Let's go," I replied. I let Rayne walk in front of me. We headed back to the lair to talk with Donnie.


	20. Chapter 20

**For those who are sticking around I appreciate it. Here is the next update..**

Chapter 20

We went into Donnie's lab. He showed us a picture of Hun. I saw the list of things he had charged against him on the screen. He was their gangs ring leader. I agreed to meet up with Leo and the guys later tonight. I went home to shower and change. I got texted an address. After I got myself together, I drove to the location. It was a large building. I walked in the front door. A receptionist was sitting at the desk. I held up my badge letting them know who I was. "Doctor Stockman will see you now," she said slowly.

She had me meet go straight to his office. I continued walking until I found an office with large double doors. I knocked. "Come in," I heard his voice. He stood up looking at me. "Let me guess another cop," he looked at me. He was a tall african american dressed in a white doctor's coat.

"Yeah, I'm a detective. I'm Rayne" I replied.

"I haven't seen you around here. You must be new." he spoke.

"Fairly but yes. Theres been alot of speculation that you have been using animals for test subjects. Also there is some stolen mutagen around here?" I questioned.

"I have approval of doing what I do. As for mutagen I bought the last canister. It is being well contained."

"Contained? Then do you know anything about the murders that been happening?"

"What murders? I guess the cops have you on my ass for this stuff." He sounded a little hesitant but his tone was calm.

"Pretty much."

"I believe there is something out there. Something that is beyond our existence. There have been reports of shadows being seen that are not human. Do you know where they may be?" He questioned.

"Not a clue," I lied. The last thing he needed was to know about their existence. It was my promise I made to them that I would keep the turtles under wraps. Leo did what he could to protect me and I would do the same for him and his family.

"Please call me if you find anything," he handed me his card.

"What are you wanting out of this?" I asked.

"To make a discovery. Now if you excuse me I have a conference meeting," he got up from his chair. I let myself out of the building. For some reason I felt he was hiding something. I think there was a lot more he was doing that he refused to tell me. I got on my phone to let my boss know what was going on. I got into my car turning it on. I left the parking lot driving through the city. I e-mailed Donnie through my phone having them meet me on top of my apartment building. As I kept driving I remembered the picture Donnie showed me. I saw a man that looked just like that. He was big and built looking. He looked like he was going into a bar.

I pulled over to the side parking my car. I got out going into the bar. I sat at the bar next to him acting like I didn't know him. "Beer," I said to the bartender. He opened up a bottle and I drank it. "Looks like you had a tough day," he replied.

"Don't we all," I continued drinking my beer.

"What's a pretty thing like yourself doing in a place like this?" he questioned. The guy was huge. He was so built and I noticed the tattoos on him. "I can hold my own," I answered.

"Tough girl. Now this I like," he flirted.

I finished my beer quickly. So tell me what kind of men you into?" he questioned.

"Why? What kind of women are you into?" I asked.

"Any who will put out. You're different."

"Aren't we all," I got up leaving him there. He looked back at me. I got into my car and headed home doing some work from home. When it was night time. I grabbed my stuff locking my door. I headed to the door the lead to the roof. Making my way up the stairs I quietly made it to the top. There was no sign of the guys yet. After waiting a few minutes I heard them. "Hey guys," I saw them.

"Hey Rayne what's up?" Mikey came over to me.

"Rayne," Leo walked over to me.

"I met Stockman. He is the one behind the crazy stuff. I questioned him but he wouldn't give me the answers I wanted. He questioned about the shadows people have been reporting." I explained.

"So he knows about us?" Donnie asked.

"No only suspects. I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about." I replied.

"We appreciate what you did." Leo took my hand.

"I'll protect you. It's the least I can do," I replied.

"Makes sense since ya got a boyfriend who's a turtle," Raph replied.

"That's not the only reason. I did it to protect your family. It's not all about Leo. Well some of it may be but not all," I replied.

"We get it," Raph sighed.

"I met Hun. I saw him while I was driving and followed him in a bar. I acted like I didn't know him. He's a real piece of work." I said annoyed.

"He could have hurt you. That guy is dangerous," Leo said worried.

"Don't worry i'm fine."

"When it's someone I care about. I'm going to worry," Leo looked at me.

"Leo."

"I wish I could have been with you just in case you needed me."

"It's my job."

"I know." I rubbed my hand along his face. He took my hand kissing it.

"Romantic moment," Mikey watched us. Raph came over hitting him in the shoulder. "Hey," he pouted.

"Don't ruin it," Raph said annoyed.

"Mikey," Leo said annoyed.

"Too late he already did," Donnie replied. I laughed a little at them. Leo saw me laughing a little.

"Nice we can make you laugh," he replied. Leo took my hand leading us further away from them.

"Yeah in a way you guys do," I answered.

"Look you guys let me do my job and you can do yours," I replied.

"We're in this together. I won't let you do this alone."

I got closer to Leo. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. You guys are awesome have a good Halloween.**

Chapter 21

We kept finding murders here and there. The police suspected Hun's gang doing all of them. We just had to find proof to know for sure. I sat in my office going through paperwork. I did some research on the purple dragons and found nothing. Apparently, they ended up being a group that was only here in New York.

Sterns came to my desk with a tall man in a long black trench coat and tie. I stood up seeing them come closer to my desk.

"Rayne this is Agent Bishop," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure," he offered his hand as I took his hand shaking it slowly.

"I heard you are a detective?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. My boss left me along with him. He sat into his chair in front of me.

"You surely don't dress like one. Jeans and a black leather jacket?" he looked at me in my clothes.

"Yeah well I like to be comfortable." He stared at me a moment before answering.

"I can respect that; I've been hired to seek out the unusual. Baxter Stockman mentioned that he had met you though normally he doesn't like cops. However since you are new, he would be nice. He didn't tell me you were attractive," he replied to me.

"Right, I take it you guys are working together?" I curiously asked him.

"Yes, I had a meeting with him earlier. He hired me to help him find what he is looking for." Bishop sipped his coffee.

"Which is?" I questioned.

He showed me a couple of pictures of shadow figures looking for them as well.

"I haven't seen these," I lied.

"Excuse me." I got up. He stood up with me seeing I was leaving. I shook his hand briefly and left my office.

I took a walk making my way through the alleyways. All was quiet seeing no one around. I continued to walk. When I kept walking, Karai appeared in front of me.

"What do you want?" I questioned her.

"How do you know the turtles?" she questioned.

"Why?" I asked her defensively

"You have interest one in particular," she replied.

"What's your point? My boss has the whole police force looking for you. Why don't you come quietly?" I asked again. I'm not sure what her business was with me knowing the turtles.

"Never." She took out her sword trying to attack me with it.

I ducked lucky enough to keep her from hurting me. I got one punch to her face.

She took her sword hitting my arm literally scratching my arm up.

"Karai, leave her alone," I heard Leo's voice.

She grabbed me holding a sword to my throat.

"I will kill her," She tugged the sword closer making me choke.

"Let her go," Leo warned as he noticed my arm was dripping blood.

I looked at Leo seeing something in him that I have never seen. The way he looked at her was like a male ready to attack his enemy for hurting his mate.

He lunged towards her as he pushed me out of the way. They started fighting. I sat myself up watching them fight. Leo was one hell of a fighter. He kicked her having her fall on the ground. He walked over to her getting closer to me

"Don't you ever come near her again or I will kill you," he threatened.

"Seem like you have a likeness for her." She smile him a little.

"That is not your concern." He said in a stern tone.

"Don't you remember how we were?" She tried reminded her.

"I prefer not to. You put me through hell. Now leave," he warned her. He left her sit there coming up to me. "You will pay," she threatened. She left us there alone.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Never better," I told him as he helped me up. When I turned to look back, she was gone. He then said "Let's get you to Donnie's lab." My jacket was torn on my arm seeing it was scratched.

Donnie came to the front seeing me come in. "Karai attacked her. She tried hurting killing her," Leo explained. Don took my jacket off seeing it was a scratch.

"Doesn't look like you need stitches," He told me as he cleaned it up and put it in a bandage.

"What were you doing in the alleyways alone?" Leo questioned.

"Look, I was searching here for you guys. She just happened to show up," I said looking at Leo.

"You know she's a very skilled fighter. You are not," Leo explained. -Comma here I jumped down off the table. I know he was looking out for me but was getting to me a little.

"I could have brought her in," I explained.

"I doubt it. She's dangerous," he worried.

"That's what guns are for," I said annoyed I put more here to describe what Rayne is also feeling besides irritability with Leo.

"I worry about you. Especially what's been going on now? Just let me keep you safe," he tried pleading with me.

"Leo, I can handle myself," I snapped. I was a little annoyed with him. He took my hand pulling me closer to him. Something about him drew me to him.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he Add said or something that he spoke gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I curiously asked.

"Because you mean more to me than anything in this world. I don't think you realize how much I love you. How I would do anything for you," he said sadly.

"I told you. I'm not use to this," I reminded. Could be one sentence here we left Donnie's lab going into Leo's room.

"Please just doesn't push me away," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I came up to him giving him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me holding on to me. Leo pulled back to look at me. I felt his hand on my cheek.

He crashed his lips over mine kissing me deeply. We continued to kiss like that for a long time. I help him remove his stuff. He put it off to the side going back to kissing me. My shirt practically almost ripped off by him. Then everything else followed leaving me in nothing.

He got on top kissing me. His hand went between my legs. I felt his ginger enter. I moaned as he started pumping in and out of me. He didn't take his eyes off me seeing I loved what he did turn him on more. He removed his finger slowly sliding inside me. His thrusts started out slow. Paragraph

"Rayne," he whispered in my ear. He was so romantic while we were intimate.

"Please Leo more," I whispered.

"You so beautiful," he looked at me picking up the pace.

His lips went over mine as he kept thrusting. There was a soft moan that came from him. I moaned and his thrusts were more intense. Both our moans filled the room. He found his release with his final thrust. He kissed me remaining on top. There was nothing but love in his eyes. I felt him shift next to me. He held on to me as we looked at each other. "Was this your intentions?" I asked.

"Well maybe," he kissed my cheek.

"Leo come on. You thinking of sex. That's out of your personality traits," I teased.

"Normally yes but with you it's different," he said nicely.

"Wow Raph is going to be shocked," I joked as he held me. He laughed at that a little.

"I'm not big about talking about my sex life with my brothers."

"I noticed."

"We need more moments like these but with my schedule it's difficult," I told leo.

"I'm sure I can work something out," he told me while he kissed my cheek. We held on to each other gazing in each other's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**I appreciate all the reviews and support. This chapter is short it's Monday and i'm tired. **

Chapter 22

Donnie did some research to figure out where Stockman's labs were located. The guys would patrol at night. Leo started to watch me a lot more since my run in with Karai. No matter how much I would want to be alone, Leo would be there watching over me in the shadows. He wouldn't take a chance with me being alone. It was different having a boyfriend watch over me. Most girls would find it creepy. For myself, not so much. Our circumstances were different.

I just got done dealing with two guys suspects in the office. They didn't give us any information at all. This whole entire case seemed to be going no where. I went outside to get some fresh air heading towards the back. There was a bench they had back there. I sat on it thinking a bit. "Rough night?" I heard Leo's voice.

"Something like that. No one is talking," I said stretching. Leo came out of the shadows seeing no one was around. I looked up at him as he got close to me.. He looked at me.

"I'm having Donnie do all he can," he comforted me.

Standing up, I looked at him. "What are you doing out here anyway? You know Stockman hired Agent Bishop to look for you guys. He doesn't know what he is looking for but i'm assuming its you guys." Leo sighed a moment before saying anything.

"Don't stress yourself out so much on this. Remember, you're not on your own on this," Leo reminded me. He rubbed his hand along my cheek. He was so sweet and tried to do what he could to keep me not stressed. Slowly, I started realizing that he was serious about me. I had my doubts but Leo was different.

"It doesn't help, when you have your boss breathing down your neck," I hesitated. Leo took me in his arms wrapping them around my waist pulling me closer. "I won't let you get stressed out about this sweetheart." His tone was calm. It shocked me that he called me sweetheart. It was kind of cute hearing it from him.

"Since when did you decide to call me that?" I asked curiously.

"Since now," he answered. His lips went over mine kissing me a moment. "Leo." He stopped hearing Mike's voice. "Mike what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, after patrolling we just kind of hung out." Mike came over to us. There was a couple more thuds I heard.

"Greetings and salutations," Donnie came over to me.

"Donnie," I smiled hugging him. He hugged me back. I let him go seeing the others.

"I did some searching and didn't find a damn thing," Raph took a step forward.

"Well the junkyard isn't the place to look," Donnie chuckled.

"Why don't we stick to the more obvious places," Leo advised him.

"Whatever," Raph shrugged. My hope with the police department was running out fast. I was starting to have more faith in Donnie. He was able to figure things out quicker than they could.

"Donnie, my hope lies with you. The police is taking too long. Can I rely on you?" I asked being hopeful.

"Sure thing." Don smiled at me.

"You're trusting Donnie on this?" Leo questioned.

"Why not sweet heart," I replied.

"Sweet heart? Now we are starting the cutesy names?" Mike laughed at us.

"Something like that." I laughed a little. The others just snickered. Leo shook his head at his brothers.

I finished up in the office. Leo was waiting outside for me. It didn't take me long to do what I needed to do. Heading outside, Leo came out of the shadows. We went down to the lair to talk to Splinter. He was meditating in the dojo when we came in. Splinter opened his eyes looking at us. "Leonardo, Rayne, it's nice to see you," he greeted us. We sat down next to him.

"The police is taking too long. We are going to rely on Donnie," Splinter looked at Leo and I. "Then, you both have my blessing."

"Yes master," Leo bowed his head in respect.

"I want to thank you for protecting us. Leonardo speaks very highly of you," Splinter said calmly.

"I do what I can. Agent Bishop was hired by Stockman. He'e having them look for the dark figures in the pictures. I know it's you guys. He has questioned me." I said with a concerned tone.

"Then we are putting ourselves at risk. We must not be seen and stay out of sight," he ordered.

"What about her? She had that run in with Karai. I can't leave her there," Leo pleaded.

"Just as long as you stay out of sight," Splinter looked at him. I left Leo and Splinter alone to talk. I went into Donnie's lab seeing him at the computer.

"I got a location to a lab. I think it's his main one," He said punching at the keys.

"It's almost day light. We will check it out tomorrow." I looked at my watch. Leo stepped in to the lab.

"We got an address. We will check it out tonight," Donnie replied.

"Alright, in the mean time let's get some rest," Leo suggested. I yawned as he said that. He led me to his room. "I can walk from here," I said still yawning.

"You need to rest. I'm not going to let you leave tired," he said concerned. Leo had me sit on his bed. He took my shoes off having me lay down. Leo removed his stuff lying next to me. "What are you doing?" I yawned.

"The same thing you are. I'm resting." He laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me. After a few minutes, I drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you like this chapter. I decided to pair Raph with April. I know normally she is with Donnie mostly but I wanted to try something different. Reviews as always are welcome.**

Chapter 23

I awoke to a hand along my face. When I opened my eyes, Leo was looking down at me. I was surprised to see him there. I'd thought he'd be busy training. A small smiled appeared on his face. He blinked looking at me. "I thought you'd be training," I said stretching. He laughed at that a little.

"Normally I am but i've been sitting here watching you sleep." His tone was calm.

"How sweet you stayed in here for me," I joked with him.

"Every once in a while I have mornings that I don't train," he answered.

"Leo, it's noon" I chuckled. He leaned in giving me a soft kiss on my lips. He had such pretty blue eyes. They were like a light blue color. I never noticed them too much until now.

"You know, I never noticed you had blue eyes," I spoke.

"Yeah, Mike does too." We kissed each other for a while He wrapped both arms around me while on top of me. The only thing he had on was his bandana. His kisses were very sweet and loving. The way he did anything was very gentle. I only assumed he might be afraid he would hurt me. He pulled back to look at me. "Are you trying to get me in the mood?" I teased.

"Maybe. Am I succeeding?" he teased back.

"Maybe," I smiled. There was a knock at the door. Leo turned his attention towards it. "Leo breakfast," Mikey replied.

"Leo is not available right now," I joked. He laughed a little at that.

"That's ok more for us," Mikey chuckled.

He got off me helping me out of bed. He put his gear on. I waited for him and we headed to the kitchen. Mikey cooked breakfast. "I figured you too would come out sooner or later," he snickered.

We sat and ate breakfast. Splinter came out of his room sitting at the table. He told us stories and things he learned from his master. Leo listened closely. He was the one who paid attention the most out of the four of them. After hearing his experiences he would witness with his master. I did help Mike clean up. "I'm glad Leo met you. He seems to be more calmer with you around," Mike complimented.

"Calmer?" I wondered.

"Yeah, when we found out about him and Karai he was always so tense and bossy," Mike explained.

"He still is bossy," Raph heard Mike.

"Is he?" I looked at Raph.

"Yeah kinda a pain in my ass at times but I manage." Raph took a few steps towards me.

"I see."

"He came out of a bad relationship with Karai. With you he seems ta be more relax." Raph said nicely.

"That's why he is paranoid every time I work." I reminded him.

"He's protective of you. We all would be if we had someone. I guess it's in our nature ta do that. Also since you are his mate it's kinda a territorial thing. We might be turtles but we have our animal instincts still intact," Raph explained.

"Makes sense." I replied.

"I can hear you guys talking," Leo hollered out from the dojo. I left the room walking in there. He looked my way. Raph came in after me.

"A pain in the ass?" Leo questioned Raph.

"I'm speakin the truth," he replied.

"That is enough. It is time to train," Splinter came into the room. I moved off to the side seeing Leo and Raph spar a little. Mike and Donnie joined them. They took their training seriously. Splinter was instructing them as I watched them. This went on for a good hour. Then they took a break in between.

"I got an address to one of Stockman's labs," Don replied.

"We will go there tonight," Leo spoke.

"Maybe we'll actually get some where," Raph said twirling his sai.

They finished up training. I sat in their living room watching some television. When they finished up, I tossed Mikey the remote. Don went into his lab. He flipped it to some cartoons. "Spongebob?" I looked at Mike.

"I love Spongebob," he replied.

"Idiot," Raph said walking passed us.

"Hey Raph. Where you going?" Leo asked.

"Out." he answered.

"Don't get caught," Leo replied.

"I won't." He walked out of the lair shutting the door behind him.

"He's been leaving a lot lately. I'm starting to worry," Leo replied.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Mikey teased.

"Mike stop," Leo warned him. Leo grabbed his swords putting them behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked Leo.

"I'm going to go see what he's doing," Leo left me in the lair with Mikey. I'm not sure Raph would be happy about this. I knew he was doing it to protect his family and making sure Raph wasn't doing anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I left the lair following Raph up top. He has been leaving alot lately. I made sure I stayed out of sight. He headed towards Aprils apartment. He tapped on her window. It opened as he stepped in. Quickly, I moved to her building. Her window shut as I was getting closer to it. When I peeked inside. Raph had his arms wrapped around her holding her.

Something must have been going on between them. The way he looked at her and held her in his arms. Was he seeing her? I couldn't tell for sure. If he was he must have kept this from us for some time. She was the only other human we talked to besides Rayne. April looked my way seeing me look at them. She ran to the window opening it up letting me in. "Leo, uh hi," she said letting me in. I nodded at her stepping in.

"Did ya follow me?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Yes, you have been leaving alot lately. I just wanted to make sure you were staying out of trouble."

"I'm fine,"" he snapped.

"Are you two together?" I questioned.

"Ain't none of yer damn business," Raph snapped.

"Raph, stop. Leo, he has been coming to see me alot lately. We have been getting really close," she explained.

"I see that. When were you planning on telling us?" I looked at Raph.

"Can't keep anything ta my self around here. We would have told ya at some point," Raph hesitated.

"I won't say anything to Splinter or our brothers about this. You can tell them when you're ready. Now that I know your not in any trouble i'll go."

"Finally." he said annoyed. I nodded at April and disappeared leaving them alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick and busy. **

Chapter 24

Don helped us get to the lab. The back door was open. We snuck in quietly. The lights were off except for a few. I took pictures and kept them for evidence. If he were to go to jail, it would only be for a while. He had the money to bail himself out. Leo stayed by my side as I kept walking through the building. I had my gun pointed as I was walking. "What was that?" I stopped walking.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I heard something." We saw a few gang members stealing stuff out of the lab. They saw me pointing their guns. I didn't move keeping still.

"What the hell is that thing?" They saw Leo.

"Your worst nightmare," He pulled out his swords from his back ready to fight. The others backed him up. They started fighting taking most of them down. I got to a computer sending information to the police. I also called for back up to have these guys arrested. We heard cop sirens coming this way. The turtles quickly disappeared. When the cops arrived, Sterns noticed me seeing these guys on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"They broke in, I answered.

"Get these guys in cuffs and contact the people who run this place. I want this place cleaned up," he was shouting orders.

A whole team of cops busting in searching the place. I helped out with cleaning the place up and putting the guys in cuffs. Stockman showed up seeing his lab broken into. He looked over at me a moment. "You got them?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I answered. I looked above seeing the turtles on the roof tops. Leo looked down at me seeing I was handling it.

"Well then you deserve some credit. Not a lot of cops are this nice," Stockman complimented.

I couldn't believe he thought I was being nice. He didn't know I originally broke in to find enough to convict him. I nodded and didn't say much to him. After I got my work done, I went to go find Leo. He was around waiting for me. I kept walking alone not too far away and I heard a thud behind me. "Did you find enough to convict him?" Leo asked.

"Not enough. It won't hold him in jail for that long. This guys is rich. He can probably get out of just about anything," I answered.

"Rayne," I heard Stern's voice.

"I better go," I said trying to hurry back. Leo grabbed my hand.

"What?" I looked back at him.

He pulled me towards him. I felt his lips go over mine kissing me a moment. "Be careful," he said nicely. I looked at him a moment then left.

Sterns had me come by the office and look up some information for him. It didn't take me long. I did what I had to do. I finished up heading home. I set my stuff down getting ready to relax a little. "That didn't take you long," I heard Leo.

"Yeah." I walked in my room. Leo came up behind me. I turned to look at him. I took my hair down. Leo watched me as I took my shirt off leaving me in a tank top. He grabbed my hand. I walked up to him kissing his lips. His arms went around my waist. I pulled him on top of me as he continued to kiss me. "Rayne," he whispered breathing heavy.

"I need you," I looked at him. Looking into to eyes for the first time, I felt complete. After fighting with my feelings I just decided to let go and allow myself to love him completely. He wasn't like any guy I had ever been with. It just took me time to accept that.

"I'd do anything for you," Leo said looking at me with loving eyes.

"I love you. I know i've been crazy but I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It just took me time to see that your not like everyone else," I said looking at him.

"I know. I figured you would realize that for yourself," he replied. His lips went over mine kissing me deeply. Finally, I was able to give him my whole heart.

Our moment was interupted by Donnie at the door. Leo got off me opening the window. "Did I interupt anything?" he asked. Leo didn't answer opening the window. I sat up seeing him come through the window. "Hey Don." I looked at him.

"I just came to tell you, Raph left again," he replied.

"I know," Leo answered.

"He was with April, Mike and I followed him."

"He's been seeing her. I told him to let you guys know," Leo replied.

"I'll just wait until he explains himself." Don spoke. They talked a moment and Donnie left leaving us alone.

"Looks like you didn't answer Donnie when he came in," I teased Leo.

"It's not his business. This is between you and I. Now I understand how Raph feels about keeping things private," Leo sighed.

"You followed him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he kept leaving the lair and I had to make sure he wasn't in trouble," he explained.

"You do the same Leo. So it makes you sound a bit hypocritical." I reminded him.

"I know." Leo took a step closer to me taking me in his arms. He removed his gear tossing it on the floor. He then lifted me up lying me down on the bed. He got on top of me kissing me deeply. His hands were wandering. "I need you." he whispered. It didn't take him to remove my clothes. He would kiss and explore a little bit. We made love through most of the night making sure we were both pleased. Our moans filled the room. Then we would lay there looking at eachother. There was so much love between us. We wouldn't let anything break us apart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life has been keeping me busy as well. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you all. I appreciate all the favs, follows, and reviews. **

Chapter 25

Raph finally told everyone about his relationship with April. Everyone seemed alright with it. He seemed to be frustrated a little seeing he couldn't keep this to himself. Leo didn't seem to have a problem with it. I continued to work and do some small drug busts. Agent bishop has been around the office a lot more than usual. He has been watching me more closely. He must think I know more than what I am telling him. Still I went on with work ignoring him most of the time. He had his men looking for the guys more frequently. If Leo had them out to patrol, they would have to hide a little more now than ever.

Cops were complaining to my boss about someone doing their job for them. I think it made Bishop a little more suspicious. As the evening approached, I heard Bishop shout orders to his men. "I want these things found. Whatever the hell they are," He shouted.

They had pictures hanging up with shadow figures all over the office. I left the office and Sean caught up with me. "Hey hold on a second slow down?" He grabbed my arm having me turn around. I stopped looking at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Look, I know Bishop is having men look for the guys. When he finds them they will be handed over to Stockman," he replied.

"How do you know?"

"I over heard them talking earlier," he said worried. I kept walking. Sean kept following me. I went into a dark alleyway. I stopped leaning against the building wall.

"It's my job to protect them. They are doing no harm to anyone and Stockman wants them as a Science experiment," I said upset.

"I want to help them." Sean looked at me. I sighed looking away a moment.

"It's not just about helping them. It's if can they trust you," I looked at him.

"Yes they can trust me. We've been getting alot of complaints." Sean leaned against the wall with me. We stood there a moment in silence. I heard a large thud next to me. "People are complaining on doing what's right?" I heard Leo's voice.

"Yes, people are just ignorant like that," I answered.

"I don't get it, we go out of our way and this is what we get," Leo said upset.

"Don't let it get to you. All people do is bitch anyway," Sean answered.

"I heard your whole conversation. Bishop is after us. Why? We're not harming anyone." Leo's tone was a little angered.

"Look you will have to lay low." I advised.

"Just to let you get hurt? I'm not going to do that. I can stay hidden well enough to not be seen." Leo took a step out of the darkness moving closer to me. He saw Sean leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Then put his attention on me.

"I'll see what I can do for you. I got to get back," Sean left us standing alone. Leo watched him leave.

"I hope we can trust him."

"Yeah he offered to help. Let's get going. Bishop has his men out." Leo opened up the lid leading me down to the lair. When we arrived, Mike was at the T.V. Raph must have been gone, and Donnie was in his lab. He peaked his head out seeing me come in. "Hey guys." Donnie greeted us.

Leo had everyone follow him to the dojo. Splinter was already in there meditating. He explained to everyone what Sean and I discussed. "Then we must be careful and be prepared to fight if need be," Splinter replied. He excused himself from us leaving the room.

"Bishop has men looking for them every night." I spoke.

"Where is Raph anyway?" Mike asked.

"April's," Donnie answered.

Leo sighed at that wishing he would stay in one place. Raph showed up with April. Donnie explained to him what was going on. "Raph, I suggest we stay together," Leo ordered.

"What do ya mean stay together?" he questioned.

"As in you shouldn't be leaving alone unless we are together," Leo replied.

"Ya gotta be fucking kiddin me. I can handle myself," Raph protested.

Leo got closer to him as we watched. "We are in danger a lot more than you think," Leo replied.

"Ya know I don't like being told what ta do," He said getting angry.

"Guys please will you knock it off. Raph just be safe. Don't worry about me," April got in between them.

"Ok ya know that ain't gonna happen. There's too many jerks that want ta take advantage of ya. I don't need ya walking alone when ya work at night," he looked at her.

"That is an order Raph," Leo warned.

"From who?" He got into Leo's face moving April out of the way.

"From me," Splinter said coming into the room. Raph took a step back seeing him looking at them.

Raph took Splinter in the other room to talk. April stood there not sure what to think. "Look if these guys know shes connected with you guys. She is in just enough danger as I am," I replied.

"You're right. We have to protect her as well," Leo replied.

"What do you need me to do?" April asked.

"See if you can move to the day shift for a while," Leo advised.

"I can see what I can do," she said nicely.

"Why can't you lay low?" I asked Leo.

"You know why." he said slowly.

"You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself," I reminded him. Leo got closer to me keeping his eyes on me.

"How do I know Karai isn't going to come back and try to kill you. You are a threat to her because of me. I lost her, I don't want to lose you too," he took my hand.

"I'm not her Leo. She betrayed you remember?" I reminded.

"I know but I don't want to lose you. You've given me that second chance to be able to love again. Besides, theres nothing your going to say to convince me otherwise," he rubbed his hand along my cheek. Leo must have forgotten that Donnie, Mike, and April were right here. He leaned in kissing my lips. Mike and Donnie snickered.

I pulled back seeing everyone standing there." Leo did you forget everyone is still standing here?" I asked.

"Sorry guys," he apologized.

Everyone else left us seeing he wanted a moment alone with me. I looked over seeing everyone leaving us alone. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out," Leo answered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all hope you have a good holiday. Don't worry something is about to happen with them. I won't make you wait too long. Sorry about the slowness of updates but been busy. I know it's a little short but something is better than nothing. Don't worry I have not forgotten about you all. **

Chapter 26

**Leo's POV**

Rayne was working tonight. After patrolling I sent everyone else home. Still, I stayed around just incase she needed my help. I was good at keeping myself hidden. Looking down below from the roof tops I watched the police take in a couple more guys. Never would I have thought I would love someone again. This time it felt real. I was scared for her and for our safety. I heard a noise which made me go into the shadows.

Slowly, I walked out of the darkness. No one was around. It was dark making it difficult to see. "Leonardo," I heard a familiar voice. Slowly turning around Karai was standing behind me. She was alone standing there looking directly at me. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

She approached me slowly. I folded my arms keeping my distance. "It's her isn't it?" she asked.

"Her who?"

"The cop." Taking a few steps forward keeping my guard up I looked at her not trusting her at all.

"What business is it of yours?" I questioned.

"You're always there watching her. Protecting her. For what reason?"

"It's not your business. Don't you ever come near her," I warned her. I wasn't sure why Karai was here. Was she wanting something? Whatever reason it was I didn't trust her at all.

"I have nothing to say to you. I suggest you leave."

"You think this is going to work. She will hurt you," Karai got closer to me. Not believing what she said I shoved her a little.

"I've already been down that road with you remember? You put me through hell and back. Played with my emotions. Used me. You don't even know her," I felt the anger growing inside of me. All of my sorrow and sadness turned to hate towards her. Any type of love I had for Karai was gone.

"I had my reasons," she folded her arms.

"I don't believe you." I looked around seeing guys surround me. This must have been a set up. They started shooting at me and I was quick enough to dodge them. I fought quite a few of them off. The door opened from the top of the building. Rayne walked over seeing what was going on. A man with a long trench coat came through the small crowd of men. He waved Karai out of the way. "Leave him alone," I heard Rayne yell at him.

"What are you?" he approached me.

"I think it's obvious what I am," I said in a very angered tone. Rayne started to walk my way. A couple of men grabbed her holding on to her. I looked her way a second and then back at him.

"Bishop come on let him be," He looked her way then back at me.

"She's been protecting you," he looked at me.

"What business is it of yours?" I questioned him. Men were still holding on to her. He walked her way. "You lied to me," he said angry.

"It wasn't my place to tell." she said calmly. He got angry and punched her across the face. I grabbed him from behind shoving him on the ground. His men had their guns pointed at me. He quickly got up scooting back. "You will leave us in peace," I warned him.

"Not until I can bring you back with me," he replied.

"You will have to catch us first." I quickly moved dodging most of the bullets disappearing staying hidden. I kept my eye on Rayne.

"They are much faster than we thought." Bishop replied.

"What should we do sir?" A guy asked.

"Plan B," he said leaving. The men let Rayne go leaving her stand there. I waited til they were all gone. Quickly I came out of the shadows helping her.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise," she said trying to brush it off. I examined it seeing it wasn't anything too serious. Still he could have hit her worse than he did.

"Stay with us for a while," I advised.

"Leo."

"It isn't safe for you now that he knows you're protecting us," I replied.

"I'm off all tomorrow," she replied. I sighed seeing she was trying to avoid what I was saying. She was with me now and I would do everything in my power to protect her.

"Don't change the subject. You know what I mean." I had her look at me.

"Yes Leo, I know," she said annoyed.

"You are coming with me," I ordered.

"I have a boss at work for that I don't need two." She said getting angry.

"You know why i'm doing this. They know you're associated with us. They will be on your case too," I argued with her.

She took a deep breath then looked at me. "Im sorry I'm just over tired," she apologized. I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug.

"It's ok. I can't help but worry about you. He almost took me and I know he will try again. Let's go to the lair and you can rest." She nodded her head down the steps. She met me in a dark alleyway near by. We went down the manhole as I shut the lid. Rayne watched me climb down the ladder. As I made my last step down she grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her. "For once, I can say that i'm scared i'll lose you," she said looking at me.

I took her hand in mine kissing it. "I am too," I said slowly. Looking in her eyes it killed me seeing her like this. She leaned in kissing my lips a moment. I pulled back a moment looking at her. She was so beautiful. The way she looked at me made me want to take her right there. I never had these thoughts when I was with Karai. With her it was different. I felt love and not one part of me felt any different. I loved her and that's what matter most.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys i'm back. I will update as much as I can. Real life still kinda keeps me busy. Hope you all had a good Holiday. Reviews as always are welcome.**

Chapter 27

We listened to Bishop speak in a meeting. He was going on about what they found. The only proof he had was what they saw. Bishop had his men draw what he saw. The drawing weren't anything like what they looked like. Sterns was not convinced. I think he was thinking twice about having Bishop work with him. Looking at my watch I was hoping to get out of here soon. Today I was on day shift to sit in on a meeting. I had a gut feeling that Leo was near by waiting for me.

After a good hour, we were dismissed. I couldn't sit here any longer listening to this. Bishop caught up with me. "You cannot keep hiding them," he looked at me.

"What do you want with them anyway?" I questioned.

"That is my business," he replied.

"It's not your business. They haven't done anything to hurt anyone. You can't catch them. They are skilled fighter," I said angry.

"Don't worry there is a way. There is always a way." He walked away from me leaving me stand there alone. I'm not sure what his obsession was with them. If anything he would try to capture them and use them as lab rats.

I headed out of the office. Leo was probably waiting for me. He stayed in hiding. I exited out of the building heading to the side. No one was around. Leo appeared in front of me covered in a long robe with a hood. He led me down a manhole, so we wouldn't be noticed. He removed the robe tossing if off to the side. "How was the meeting?" he asked.

"Fine, it seems like Bishop is obsessed with finding you."

"Did he give you any reasons why?"

"No not really. The only way is to confront him but I don't want you to get hurt." I said worried.

"You lack in confidence in us is a bit disappointing," Leo teased.

"You know what I mean. You guys might be fast but that doesn't mean he won't create something that can hurt you." Leo led me to the lair. The rest of the turtles were spread out. Donnie in his lab, Mike at the T.V, and Raph we weren't sure were he was.

"I guess it leads me no choice than to confront him," Leo said slowly.

"Wait a second. I don't think it's a good idea," Don said coming out of the lab.

"What other way is there?" Leo looked at Don.

"Leo what makes you think he won't have his men around with guns when you do?" I asked worried.

He turned to look at me a moment. His hand went along my cheek looking at me. "It's the only way." he replied.

"No it's not the only way. Just figured something out. Just don't do this," He sighed seeing the concerned look in my eyes. He meant everything to me and I wasn't going to let himself do this.

"Alright, we will find another way," Leo looked at me.

Raph came in the lair quietly. He looked up seeing us stand there. "Whats going on?" he questioned.

"Bishop is looking for you guys. I convinced Leo not to confront him," I explained.

"Thats the first. He sure as hell don't listen ta me with this crap," Raph said annoyed.

"Unless I tell Bishop that if he wants to talk to you. He comes alone. No guns or extra men" I replied.

"You really think he would do that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot."

"How the hell do ya know he ain't gonna bring anyone?" Raph questioned.

"He does have a point. We can't trust him," Donnie replied.

"Karai may show up to. She did lead him to you." Leo took my hand in his taking a step closer.

"Where the hell was I when all this went down?" Raph asked.

"I think you should have all of us with you this time Leo. That way you have back up," Don replied.

"Alright. Where's Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Napping."

"I will explain this to him when he wakes up." Leo lead me into the dojo while the others went off doing their own thing. I looked at all the swords they had hanging around the room. Leo stopped me turning me towards him. He leaned in kissing me a moment.

I pulled back looking at him. I felt his breath hit me. "Everything will be alright," He lifted my chin up to look at him,

"You say that now. What about later on?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do know that i'll protect you. You mean mean everything to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said nicely.

"It didn't seem to help much when he punched me." I sighed. He pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. He rubbed his hand along my cheek. "As long as you're with me. I won't let him touch you." His tone was so calm and loving. I could see the love in his eyes as he looked at me. It was nice seeing how he devoted himself to me. He knew he didn't have to but he wanted to.

The rest of the guys seemed happy for us. Raph didn't speak much of his relationship between him and April. Leo let me go. He took out his katanas lying them on the ground He used something that would sharpen them making them less dull. I sat there watching him. It didn't take him too long. He quickly finished up putting his katanas behind him. Mike was at the T.V. laughing at something he was watching.

"Mike keep it down," Leo looked at him.

"Sorry, it was a good show. We going anywhere tonight?" he asked.

"Yes but when Splinter wakes up I have to clear it with him first." Leo answered.

"Can we get something to eat?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head at his little brother. "Really Mike?" Donnie asked.

We left Donnie and Mike alone in the room bickering back and forth. Leo led me to his room. "Sorry about that," Leo apologized.

"Don't be. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait until I get the ok from Splinter."


End file.
